My Princess
by EmperorXeroKi
Summary: Multi One-Shots shot stories, mainly set in Princess x Knight AUs but don't have to be. [UPDATE:Request is closed atm.]
1. Chapter 1 - Kotori x Umi: I Vow To You

**As much as I know that I should be writing for my other stories, I couldn't help but want to do something like this. This came out of sheer boredom, so I don't know if this chapter is any good (I wrote this chapter in roughly less than 45 minutes). I hope you all enjoy.**

 **-Zero**

* * *

My Princess - Ch. 1

Pairing: Kotori x Umi

 **xXx**

The taupe haired princess stormed her way to the room where her knight was resting. When the doors slammed open, the doctors and nurses jumped at the loud noise.

"Hime-sama, you shouldn't be here."

"I want to speak with the patient. Alone."

"But-"

"Now."

They knew better than to question her request, especially since she was usually their cheerful princess. Seeing her angry meant a lot.

"Of course, Hime-sama." The head doctor bowed his head and gestured the rest of the medical staff to leave her alone with the patient.

When the doors closed behind Kotori she took a deep breath and slowly walked towards the white curtains that separated her from the person most dear to her. In her mind, she wanted to yell at her reckless knight for doing the insane, fighting off five assassins and then taking on a poisoned knife for her. But her heart said so otherwise when she saw the sleeping figure on the bed dressed in white.

"Umi-chan..."

Kotori's determined mind wavered at the sight. The white clothes that the knight wore made her dark blue locks represent the night sky. Umi's steady breathing was more than enough to make all of Kotori's angry feelings disappear. Knowing that Umi was out of danger was all she needed.

When Umi had taken the poisoned dagger it was almost as if it had stabbed Kotori like how it was supposed to. It was only a cut on Umi's body, but Kotori recalled the painful scream that Umi shouted. It still ringed in her ears and made her shudder. Kotori knew she could never stay mad at the bluenette for long.

The princess pulled a chair beside the bed and sat down. Her hands reached for Umi's and brought it towards her lips. She kissed the bandaged hand lightly before holding it together tightly between both of her's, as if she was praying. Lost in her thoughts, she hadn't noticed the knight had woken from her actions.

Umi's eyes fluttered open as she faced the ceiling of the room. Looking to her right, she saw her right arm bandaged up from her recent fight. To her left, she saw the most beautiful person in the world. The one person she would do anything for just to see her smile. As Umi was about to close her eyes again, she heard a sniffle come from the silent princess sitting beside her. Warm tears could be felt on her fingers that were left unbandage. Worry filled Umi's entire body.

"Hime..." The title came out tired from Umi's mouth. This was given since the doctors had to give her anesthetics to keep her body from jolting around when they had to extract the poison out of her blood.

Kotori lifted her face up, eyes widen at the woken person in front of her.

"Umi-chan." The blue haired woman scrunched her eyebrows when more tears fell down Kotori's face. She didn't like it when Kotori wasn't smiling.

Knowing that she would get scolded latter on, Umi still made the decision to sit up in the bed. She winced while doing so because of the wounds that she received on her left side while fighting off the assassins.

"Umi-chan, you shouldn't moving around!" Worry could be heard clearly in the princess's voice. Kotori helped Umi settle into her position. Just when Kotori was about to leave to get the doctors Umi grabbed her hands to stop her.

"Why were you crying?" Concern filled Umi's voice which caused another wave of guilt flow through Kotori's body. She refused to meet eye to eye with the injured knight.

"Hime..." Still no answer.

"Kotori..." All of the walls that Kotori built up to avoid explaining her tears crumbled down in an instant once she heard the other call out her name. The princess knew that Umi would only do so when she was worried about her wellbeing. Slowly the taupe haired girl turned around to face the other.

"You're being unfair Umi-chan..." Golden brown orbs still refused to meet with Umi's.

"And you're bottling up your feelings again." Umi tilted Kotori's head up with her right and finally met with the eyes that she constantly fell in love with. "What's wrong?"

Kotori knew she couldn't hide anything from the observant knight. Umi was the best swordsman and archer in the kingdom, although she was pretty dense when it came to other things.

"I..." Kotori began to falter. "I was mad at myself...for always having to rely on you. It's my fault that you almost died!"

"Kotori..." Umi's eyebrows furrowed at her words.

"No! Please don't say it wasn't! If it weren't for me you wouldn't have to be constantly putting your life in danger! If it weren't for me-" Her words stopped at the touch of a warm bandaged hand.

"If it weren't for you, my life would have no meaning." Umi softly spoke. "If it weren't for you...I wouldn't know what to do with my life. If it weren't for you...being alive means nothing."

"Umi-chan..." Tears began to spill from Kotori's eyes once again.

"You are my princess. I am you're knight. It is my duty to make sure you are safe. There is no greater honor than to be by your side." Umi brought Kotori's hand to her lips and softly kissed them. By this time Kotori was crying like a baby. "You are the one person who is constantly on my mind."

Kotori was now sitting on the bed, resting her head in Umi's chest. Listening to the heartbeat of the other was like a soothing lullaby. But the tears in her eyes still continued to fall.

Umi pulled away from her and cupped Kotori's face, willing away her tears. "Please don't cry anymore. It brings great displeasure when you're not smiling."

"I'm sorry Umi-chan." Kotori spoke through her sniffling.

"And I'm sorry for making you worried." Umi bumped their heads together. "Always know that I'll be there for you, no matter what."

"But Umi-"

"Because I love you Kotori. That is why, right here and now, I vow to you that I will protect you and keep you safe." Umi cutted of Kotori's words before she could finish them. Not once had the knight had ever told her princess those words. "Please know my words are true."

Hearing those word made Kotori want to pinch herself. Umi, the ever so easily flustered knight, had just confessed her love to the princess. The taupe haired girl had the urge to tease the other, but decided against it because she didn't want to ruin the moment.

"The remake that vow." Kotori ordered.

"Huh?" Umi locked onto determined honey brown eyes with confusion.

"Vow to me that you will protect me...but also protect yourself in the process." said Kotori.

Umi couldn't help but smile at her words. "I vow to you, from this day forward, I will protect you and myself from any harm that comes our way. And..." Umi hesitated with the last lines of her vow.

"And..." Kotori raised an eyebrow at the now blushing bluenette.

"And...I will love you for all eternity." Amber eyes locked with Kotori's. Umi's last words and her gaze had also caused the princess to blush.

Ever so slowly their heads began to lean in. The warmth of each other's presence was all the two needed. Umi could hear her heart beating out of her chest and feel Kotori's breathing as she leaned in closer. Just a little more and-

"Umi-chan, are you alright!" A boisterous ginger ruined their glorious moment together by barging into the room.

"Umi-chan!" Kotori yelled at the bluenette who was currently on the floor.

"Umi-chan don't die!" Honoka shouted at her friend.

"Mou~ Honoka-chan you dummy!" Kotori shouted back at her other friend.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think in the reviews. Requests are open for anyone. You can request a pairing and even a plot to go along with it since I'm not sure if I could write for some of them. I don't know when it will be done since I will be working on my other stories, but I do promise it will happen…eventually.**

 **Until Next Time Readers…**


	2. Chapter 2 - Nozomi x Eli: For Her Sake

**So, here is the next chapter for My Princess. I see the ending as a somewhat happy ending, but I'll let the reader be the judges. Next paring will be a Nico x Maki (Nico being the princess and Maki the knight). Hope you all enjoy.**

 **-Zero**

 **P.S. – Thanks to Jun Sakamoto for giving the plot idea. My apologies if this is not what you wanted. I'll try harder next time.**

* * *

My Princess - Ch. 2

Pairing: Nozomi x Eli

Rating: K

 **xXx**

Head Knight of the Royal Guard, Ayase Eli is the king's most trusted subject. Everyone knew better than to cross swords with her, for she was the best in the castle. The kingdom saw her as the perfect soldier along with her striking beauty.

Many have even tried to ask her out on a date, while some have even proposed. But in the end, she would turn them all down. As expected of a knight who puts her duty first. Right?

Wrong. They were all wrong. Ayase Eli didn't believe she was the most patriotic in her country. In fact, it was quite the opposite. She didn't approve of the war that they waged with the neighboring kingdom. She has seen in person what her people have done to cities and towns they were now burned down to ashes, but it was the same for them. Their enemy has too captured their soldiers and taken their lands. But there was something different about that kingdom.

They never took the lives of innocents. Whereas, her kingdom has.

They give their prisoners a choice to join them or they will be released. One would call them foolish for doing so, but citizens who have lived in poverty now live in the other kingdom with a roof over their heads and enough food to keep families alive.

Why did her kingdom seem more barbaric compared to theirs? It was all because of the kind princess from the opposite kingdom and her big heart.

"Nozomi..." The enemy's princess's name escaped past Eli's lips. As much as the blonde hated herself for doing so, she couldn't stop herself.

She loves the princess with all of her heart. They first met when bumping into each other while she was scouting enemy territory. At first, Eli didn't know the purple haired girl was more than an innocent bystander. But when all was reviled, she didn't understand why she didn't take the chance to take Nozomi's life.

Maybe it was the sweet sound of her voice. Or maybe her stunning beauty and smile. No, deep down Eli knew why she couldn't kill her enemy's princess.

It was because of her thoughts and wanting to end the war between their kingdoms and finding peace for the people. That was the reason why she couldn't kill the other. Because those thoughts were just like hers. Peace. An end to this ugly side of humans.

Eli was currently dressed like a normal citizen and not in her usual uniform. She was waiting in the dark on the nearby bridge where the two would usually meet. She wore a cloak to keep her warm from the cool night, but also to hide her sword in case there was someone who recognized her face.

Before they both knew it, they began to fall in love with each other. Their personalities were different, but complimented each other. Eli's heart ached just thinking about the one she loves.

The war between their two kingdoms was on its last battle. She had to see Nozomi one last time before they said their goodbyes again.

Footsteps could be heard making way towards the blonde, but there was something very different about the sound of them. Instead of the quiet footsteps that Eli had memorized in their past meetings, this one was one that belonged to a person wearing leather boots.

On instinct, Eli pulled out her sword and clashed with the other. She didn't know who the person was, but there was no mistake that this person was highly trained with the sword. The two exchanged blows with each other until the stranger decided to finally end the duel.

Eli was no master at fancy moves, but the other, with just a flick of the sword managed to unarm the knight. Angry at herself for losing, she was prepared to lose her life at the moment. But the final blow never came.

"I was hoping you would put up a better fight." A feminine voice came from the hooded figure. She took off the hood, reviling a beautiful figure with striking amber eyes and long dark blue hair. Eli was speechless at such beauty even though she already had someone in her heart.

"Who are you? And where is Nozomi?" Eli asked calmly, but cautiously.

"In truth, I have no reason to answer your questions, but since I came here, I might as well give you some answers."

Eli's mind began to race. Was Nozomi's real intention to getting close to her was to just get rid of her?

The blue haired stranger eyed the blonde, as if reading her mind. "Nozomi would never do such a thing if I am guessing your thoughts correctly. I wanted to test your skills at least once before I take you to her."

"Take me to her?" The blonde became confused at the statement. The other looked up towards the night sky and sighed into the silent night.

"Three nights ago she was engaged to a noble. The wedding is to be held after the last battle to lift up our people's spirits." The bluenette continued to speak as Eli's face made a pained look. "She's been locked in the castle since. Her smile has disappeared and I can tell that she doesn't want to get married. So I made the decision to write to you to meet me here to take you to her."

"How do you know where we meet?" Then it dawned to the knight. "You followed us. So why didn't you ever stop her from meeting me. Weren't you afraid that I would hurt her?"

"Of course. That's why I followed the both of you, but when I saw you two together I also Nozomi's smile become brighter than usual."

"Who exactly are you?" Eli question the person in front of her who used the princess's name so casually.

"Not who you think I am. Don't worry, I don't have those kind of feelings for her. She more of an older sister to me." The smaller figure turned around and began walking away. "We must hurry if you wish to meet her."

Without any hesitation Eli followed the other. She didn't care if this was a trap; she just wanted to see Nozomi.

 **xXx**

Eli thought the person in front of her was crazy. The idea of climbing a tower in the night was just suicide. Why did she trust this stranger?

The blonde knight prayed that she wouldn't fall as they continued to climb up. The night wasn't helping either since she had a secret fear of the darkness, but she didn't really care at the moment. She was going to meet Nozomi, the one person she couldn't live without.

What felt like hours to the knight, they finally made it onto the balcony. Eli was huffing as she tried to calm down her beating heart, while the other stood there waiting.

"I don't know what she sees in you." The other commented. Eli ignored the comment and pretended to not hear.

Another person arrived on the balcony with a sword in her hand. She had a small stature, but by no means did that mean she didn't look like a skilled fighter.

"Rin-chan, what it is?" The familiar voice called out to the armed person.

"I thought I heard someone here." The orange hair girl noticed Eli and was ready to lunge forward until she saw the blue haired girl standing with blonde.

"Umi-nya!"

"Umi-chan?" Another girl appeared on the balcony. Eli's throat became dry at the sight. Her purple hair complimented her turquoise eyes under the moonlight. "Elicchi...why are you here?"

"We can talk inside. Someone might see us." The blue haired girl known as Umi pushed all of them into Nozomi's room.

"Mind explaining to me the real reason why you brought me here. Who are you exactly?" Eli was growing impatient with Umi.

"My name is Sonoda Umi, but I guess you're kingdom knows me better as the Blue Demon." Eli's eyes widen at the nickname. The high amount of skill that the blue warrior showed her back on the bridge was just a warm up. In truth, Sonoda Umi could have killed Eli if she wanted to.

"Elicchi, Umi-chan is my cousin. So basically she is a princess too." Nozomi chimed in between the two.

"Eh?" The blonde knight was completely confused.

"My mother was the younger sister of our king. My father was the former general of our kingdom." Umi explained.

"But Umi-chan is more like a prince than a princess nya." The oranges haired girl commented cheerfully.

"Rin!" Umi blushed at the younger girl's comment. She tried her best to regain her composure and continue speaking. "We're wasting time. You two need to leave."

"Umi-chan? What do you mean leave?" Nozomi furrowed he eyebrows in confusion. Umi ignored the question and turned to Eli.

"Do you promise me that you will protect her with your life? That you will love her forever?" Amber eyes hardened with determination.

"I promise. I'll even go to hell and back just for her." Eli returned the gaze back at the warrior.

"I see." Umi gave Eli a small smile which threw off any ill feelings that the blonde held towards the other.

"Umi-chan, what are you planning to do?" Nozomi asked her cousin again. Umi's eyes soften at the older girl's confusion before taking her hand and giving her a gentle smile.

"I plan to see you smile again." Umi then grabbed Eli's hand and joined the two together. "You deserve to be happy."

"But I can't leave my kingdom for this!" As much as Nozomi wanted to accept, her sense of duty wouldn't let her. Eli understood her completely.

"Sonoda-san, I appreciate your work to get use together, but-"

"I won't allow that man to marry her. He plans on using her to get the throne and then attacking your kingdom to continue this pointless war!" Umi took a deep breath to calm herself down so no one would come to Nozomi's chambers.

"Nozomi-chan was caught by assassins in front of our very eyes and we weren't able to do anything about it." Rin spoke up, making Nozomi and Eli even more confused.

"And to give the people proof," Umi grabbed Eli's sword and pulled it out of its sheath, cutting off a piece of Nozomi's nightdress. "is this piece of cloth from her clothes."

"You're going to need to do better than that to convince those cunning nobles." Eli replied to their plan full of loop holes. Rin shrugged while Umi faced the knight.

"Of course." The bluenette brought the sword up to her left arm and made a cut. Eli and Nozomi's eyes widened when blood began to flow out of the wound.

"Umi-chan, what are you doing?!" Nozomi was about to pulled the sword out of Umi's hand, but the younger girl used that moment to make a deeper cut in her right leg.

"Why would you go so far to see that Nozomi does not marry that man?" Eli questioned Umi's sense of duty. "As a warrior, wouldn't it be best to just kill me and make her move on."

"And see her lose her smile for the rest of my life, I think not." Umi replied back with a wince and nodded at Rin. "There is a small pack of sleeping power that I requested from a friend. Once Rin makes some ruckus guards will come through that door. Use the powder on us so no one will get suspicious."

"Umi-chan...if I disappear then..."

"I will have to take the throne. I know. As much as I wanted to avoid such situations, I don't have much of a choice." Umi gave Nozomi a small hug. "Besides, I made a promise with someone that I would go stargazing with her. If it weren't for her I wouldn't be able to get the sleeping powder in the first place. Now go before all of this is for naught."

Eli knew Nozomi was hesitating. She could see it in the turquoise eyes that she loved so much. The blonde squeezed Nozomi's hand to reassure her that everything would be okay.

"What do you plan to do afterwards?" Eli wanted to know what was going through Umi's mind.

"I plan to unite our kingdoms together by proposing an engagement with the princess of your kingdom." Umi gave a tired smile to the blonde. "You should thank her the next time you meet. It was hard convincing her to agree to my plan. She called it stupid and naïve."

"You..." Eli and Nozomi's jaws dropped. How did Umi know the princess of the other kingdom?

"For now, go into hiding and until I can convince our people and the other kingdom that there is no need for war anymore."

"How can you be so sure that your plan will work?" Nozomi still wasn't convinced.

"I have more evidence on those noble who started this whole farce from the very beginning. They have been working with others from the other kingdom to take down both monarchs. I plan to take them down...especially for what they've done to me...to us." Umi's voice became cold. Nozomi was on the brink of tears while Eli became interested in what Umi meant.

"We've all lost something or someone precious to us. That is why Umi came up with this idea nya. To end everything once and for all." Rin gave Nozomi a bag full of food and normal clothes.

This was where their argument ended. There was no way the princess could stop her cousin and guard from changing their minds. Nozomi took Eli's hand and opened a secret passage way from under one of the carpets.

"There's a secret passage way." Eli was dumbfounded.

"Yes, which reminds me, why did you two climb the tower?" Nozomi questioned her lover. Eli glared back at the injured girl.

"Just wanted to test your determination." Umi replied tiredly, it was clear that the blood loss was getting to her.

Without any more delay, the pair left after Rin trashed Nozomi's room. The door to the balcony was left opened to deceive others that the assassins came and left from there. Eli threw the sleeping powered around while covering her nose to put the other two to sleep.

As the lovers escaped in the blanket of the night, their hearts raced from the adrenaline that coursed through their bodies. They took a small break in the deep forest nearby.

"Nozomi..." Eli breathed out.

"Elicchi..."

"You may not be my kingdom's princess and I may not be your knight..." The knight drowned into the color of her eyes. "But I want you to know that I love you."

"I love you too." The princess rested a hand on the other cheek and closed the space in between them.

The kiss wasn't their first, but there were so many emotions flowing through their bodies. Sadness. Happiness. Hope.

In the midst of the night, a pair of lovers prayed the best for their friends and hope that the light will guide their way.

* * *

 **So…that happened. Not much of the pairing interacting, but I guess the ending made up for it…right? Give me some slack…this was my first time writing for this paring.**

 **I included a little bit of lily white because I like them along with BiBi (not much of a big fan with Printemps). Also decided to add an implied Umi pairing with another (I'm sure you can guess who).**

 **In the end this chapter was rushed, so I do better for future chaps.**

 **Until Next Time…**


	3. Chapter 3 - Nico x Maki: Jealously

**Meh, it's 12 in the morning right now. This pairing was requested by Hibiki-Kitty. I hope it is to your liking.**

 **-Zero**

 **Next Paring:** **Maki x Rin**

* * *

My Princess - Ch. 3

Pairing: Nico x Maki

Rating: K

 **xXx**

Nico couldn't stand her. Every fiber of her body wanted to spontaneously combust when she was near the other. Yet, when they are close, her heart would always say the opposite.

"Nishikino Maki." The princess grumbled the name. The name that belonged to the knight was given the position to protect her. Flaming red hair and mesmerizing lilac irises. Not to mention the perfect curves of her body.

Nishikino Maki, the girl that she was in love with. In fact, the knight shared mutual feelings for the princess; the only problem with the relationship was that they would always end up arguing. There wasn't a single conversation that didn't have them at each other's throats.

Nico slammed the door behind her. Her anger still present from the recent argument with the redheaded knight.

"Ara Nicochii, what happened this time?" A knowing smile greeted the small girl who entered the study room. Emerald gems glittered with mischief as they laid eyes on the princess. "Let me guess, you and Maki-chan got in another argument."

"Shut up. If you already know then why bother asking?" Nico replied back.

"Don't be so cold. Besides, isn't it about time you two stop walking around in circles and make everything official?" A playful grin appeared on the girl's face.

"Nozomi, stay out of this!" Nico yelled at the purple haired girl while glaring daggers at her. "Why don't go find Eli and go eat her face off or something."

"Hmm, you know that doesn't sound like a bad idea." Nozomi put a finger to her chin and thought about the suggestion Nico threw at her.

"Sometimes I wish we weren't related." The smaller girl stated. There were times where her cousin would get on her last nerves.

"What was that? Did you say you want to be punished?" Nozomi replied with a smile.

"N-no, nothing." On instinct, the brunette wrapped her arms around her chest area. Receiving punishment from Nozomi was the last thing on her list for the day.

*Knock Knock*

Both girls turned their attention to the door and stopped arguing. A blue haired knight appeared and bowed before them.

"I'm sorry if I was disturbing anything important, but I was told to tell you both to get prepared for tonight's party."

"Thank you Umi-chan. Oh, you don't happen to know where Elicchi is do you."

"If I can recall my memory correctly, she should already be heading to your room." Umi lifted her head and eyed the other princess. "Maki will be in the ballroom attending the guest until you are present."

"Hmph, I didn't ask about that person, so why are you telling me." Nico crossed her arms and stuck her nose up in the air.

Umi gave the princess a small smile. "Maki is just worried about her princess that is all. After the fight you both had, she wouldn't stop talking about your bad qualities."

"What?! That little-"

"And then she would end up talking about your good ones, like always." Umi finished.

Nico shut her mouth. Did Maki always do that? "Whatever, I'm going to get ready." A small blush present on the smaller princess's face.

"Ara, is Nicochii blushing?" Nozomi hid a small grin behind her hand.

"Shut it Nozomi." Nico grumbled.

"I know this isn't my place to say anything, but I think the both of you need to admit to your feelings before you lose your chance." Both princesses looked at the blue haired knight in disbelief.

"Did you just..." Nico started.

"...try to give some love advice?" Nozomi finished.

Both were still equally still dumbfounded. Umi gave them another smile and shrugged.

"I guess my fiancée has been rubbing onto me lately."

"Now that you mention it," Nozomi put a hand to her chin. "we still have yet to meet this fiancée of yours."

"I'm sure you'll meet her at tonight's party. She is a noble after all." Umi gave another bow to the two princesses. "Now if you will excuse me, I have to go and help Maki."

Umi was about the leave until she stopped halfway out the door. "You know, if I didn't stop being stubborn with my feelings for Kotori, I would have lost her to someone else." And with that, the blue haired knight left the two to their own devices.

* * *

Maki was restless. As the guests entered the ballroom, all she could think about was what to say to a certain red eyed princess. Her mind was so jumbled up that she hadn't realize that Umi was standing beside her.

"You should pay more attention to your job Maki." The bluenette's words had Maki almost jump out of her skin.

"I-I know that...it's just..."

"Now entering the room, Crown Princess Yazawa Nico and Dutchess Toujou Nozomi." All heads turned towards the ballroom doors as the two entered the room. It was hard to believe that the two were related because of their...different sizes, but their bloodlines say so otherwise.

Eli walked in with them as their escort. The other two knights weren't so sure if the guests were paying attention to the princess or the other two next to her. Maki, however, wasn't able to tear her eyes away from the small statured girl. There was always something about the sharp tongued princess that made it hard to look away.

"What are you looking at?" An annoyed tone came with the words that slipped past Nico's lips.

"You were looking at me first!" Maki retorted. And thus their quarreling begins again.

"Can you two try to not make a scene?" Eli questioned the pair. "Everyone is watching."

They both opened their mouths to say something, but it decided against it and closed them shut. The two gave each other a good staring contest before huffing and then turning away from each other.

"Excuse me, Toujou-san, would you care to join me for a dance?" A young man walked up to the purple haired girl and bowed down holding out his hand. Eli was about to shoo him away, but Nozomi decided it would be fun to tease the blonde knight at the moment.

"Of course." She took his hand and accepted the invitation with a curtsy. She gave a gentle smile to her knight, who was clearly not amused.

"Eli, your jealously is showing." Maki stated as the blonde begin to mumble under her breath.

"I-I'm not jealous or anything." The blonde huffed and turned her head in the opposite direction of the dance floor, only to turn her head back and find a purple haired girl giving the young man a forced smile.

"Seems like you're not the only one not happy with the decision." Nico added. "Well, that is what she gets."

Every so often Nico would get guests who would try to strike a conversation or ask for a dance, but right before they take her hand, it's a though they changed their mind and say that they have other guests to speak to. The truth, they felt a cold chill down their spine when they made eye contact with a certain scarlet haired knight that would give them a death glare. Of course, the aura that Maki emitted wasn't helping in the situation either.

"Now who's the jealous one?" Eli mumbled to herself, but made sure to be loud enough so the redhead could hear.

"Would you two stop messing around?" Umi butted into the conversation with an irritated tone. "Our job is not to get jealous over them."

"Easy for you to say when you don't have romantic feelings for them." Eli rebutted.

"Believe me, I doing my best to not pull out my sword right now." Eli gave a puzzled look to the otherand noticed her fists shaking. She raised a brow at Umi and followed her stare at an ashen haired noble who was surrounded by many young men.

"Don't tell me Umi, you have eyes for her?" Eli tried to hide a grin behind her hand. Umi flinched when one of the men put a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Excuse for a bit Princess." Umi stormed off and made her way towards them. The blue haired knight swatted away and man's hand and put a protective arm around the other.

"You know, this is my first time seeing her this angry." Eli commented. "It's even worse than waking her up when she's on a lack of sleep."

"That's normal since those guys are hitting on her supposed fiancée." said Nico. The other two knights' eyes widen.

"Wait, Umi is engaged?! She finally asked Kotori to marry her?!" Maki asked the princess.

"You know Umi's fiancée?" Nico raised an eyebrow.

"Minami Kotori. Her mother is a noble from the eastern parts of the kingdom. They provide the kingdom with high quality silks...and she's sort of a childhood friend." The red haired knight explained.

"I never met her myself, but now that you mention it, I think Umi said that her girlfriend, well now fiancée, loves to design dresses." said Eli as they watch a red faced, blue haired knight walk the ashen haired girl to the dance floor.

It wasn't long before the song ended and the pair, along with Nozomi returned to the others. Kotori greeted the rest with warmth and a gentle smile as she introduced herself.

"I hope that all of you will make sure Umi-chan doesn't overwork herself." She gave another blinding smile to everyone.

"My~, Umi-chan, you sure know how to pick a flower." Nozomi teased, making the taupe haired girl blush.

"Nozomi, please don't tease Kotori too much." Umi defended the other.

"Hehe, sorry. But it sure is nice to be able to call someone yours." There was a hidden message for a pair of hard heads, but also one for a certain blonde. "It kind of makes me jealous."

"Says the person who purposely accepted to dance with another person." Eli pouted.

"Excuse me for bothering you, but if I may, it would be an honor to have this dance with the princess." Another young man walked up to them and held out his hand to Nico. He was different from most that had asked the question. The look that Maki gave him didn't faze him one bit. It made Maki feel uncomfortable.

"I didn't expect to show up Fujito Tadashi." Umi replied with a blankly, hiding an unwelcoming tone.

"Ah, Sonoda-san, I never got to congratulate you on your engagement. Congratulations." A sly smile appeared on his face. "Congratulations."

"Indeed. It's thanks to you that I able to finally ask Kotori to marry me. Thank you." The two had a stare off. The others, besides Kotori, weren't really sure what the real reasoning behind this was.

"I accept Fujito-san. If you may." Nico spoke up to break the tensed air between the noble and the knight. Maki was about to stop Nico, but they had already walked off to the middle of the dance floor.

"Umi-chan, you didn't have to do that." Kotori scolded her fiancée.

"I don't like the look in his eyes. Besides, why are defending him when he almost put your family in bankrupt and tried to force you to marry him." Umi replied calmly, but on the inside she was more than just calm.

"Thank you Umi-chan for worrying about me, but you didn't have to act like that." Kotori latched herself onto Umi's arm.

"If he can't have you then for all I know he might go for the princess next." The knight replied with a small blush.

That was the last straw for Maki. Knowing that another would try to take her away from Nico was something she would not approve of. The redhead stormed to the middle of the dance floor where Nico was the noble. She pulled Tadashi's hands off of the princess and wrapped a protective arm around the smaller girl.

"Sorry to interrupt your time together, but I'll be taking my princess back."

"Wa- M-Maki what you doing!? You're making a big scene for the both of us." Nico was completely thrown off by the knight's sudden actions.

Maki ignored Nico's questions and looked into deep red rubies. She took a deep breath.

"Princess Yazawa Nico."

"Y-yes!" The smaller girl didn't know why, but her heart began to beat very fast when Maki used her full name with her title.

"I, Nishikino Maki, as your knight and as the next head of the Nishikino family, want you to marry me." The knight got on one knee and pulled out a ring. Where she got the thing from, Nico wasn't sure, but she did know one thing. She was hopelessly in love with her knight who she argued with 24/7 and would sometimes wish the other would disappear, but by the end of the day, Nishikino Maki was the one person she needed by her side.

"Wait, how can you just-"

"Yes." Nico answered, cutting off Tadashi's statement. "I will marry you."

And with that all of the guests hollered their congratulations to the now engaged couple. Of course the celebration didn't last long when a certain bluenette dragged Maki off to punish her for making such a big scene during an important party.


	4. Chapter 4 - Nozomi x Umi: Meet You There

**Okay, so I told a lie. This chapter is a Nozomi x Umi paring. I had this idea for the two of them for a while now and couldn't get it out of my head. Forgive me~.**

 **-Zero**

* * *

My Princess - Ch. 4

Paring: Nozomi x Umi

Rating: T

 **xXx**

Umi carried the princess in her arms. Her heart wavered with each step she took. Her long purple hair and half opened turquoise eyes were the very definition of perfect to the knight.

Umi had first met the princess when she arrived at the kingdom under her father's orders. Born and raised in a military family, it was her duty to serve her kingdom. It wasn't long before the king had given her the position to stand by his daughter's side. Whether it was during the day or at night, Umi was to be within reach of the princess, never to leave her side.

At first they were distant with each other. A stiff knight who only knew how to follow orders and an aloof princess who closed off her heart with the little attention she received from her parents. In short, being around each other always ended up in awkward silence.

It was when Umi suggested that they walk take a walk in her family's garden to get some fresh air that would get them out of such situations. The knight would name all of the plants and flowers, earning interest from the distant princess.

* * *

 _"What is your favorite flower?" The emerald eyed princess asked her knight. The pair walked down a stone path that was surrounded by tall bushes._

 _"White lilies, why is it you asked?" Umi replied politely._

 _"Why is that?" The princess wasn't expecting such answer._

 _"I was once told that lilies holds the meaning of humility and devotion." The knight held out her hand to help the princess up the small hill._

 _"Hmmm, I guess the flower really suits you then." For the first time Umi saw the princess genuinely smile. The knight blushed at the sight, it was...so innocent and beautiful, that it made Umi's heart beat at a fast pace. "Who was the one who told you that meaning?"_

 _"My mother. My father told me that she begged him to let her make a garden in our backyard, and eventually it grew to be this big." Umi smiled sadly at the memory._

 _"You've never spoken much of your mother." The princess grew curious of the mention of Umi's mother. "What is she like?"_

 _They now stood on the cliff that had a nice scenery of the ocean. Their hair flew along with the blowing wind. Many patches of white lilies were in full bloom._

 _"She passed away when I was still young, but she was the kindest person you would ever meet. Her smile could brighten anyone's day." A part of Umi's heart began to ache. "Her favorite flower were also white lilies."_

 _"I'm sorry, I must be bringing back sad memories." The princess wiped away a tear from Umi's cheek. The knight hadn't noticed that she was crying._

 _"No, it's okay. Sometimes it's nice to remember." Umi took hold of the princess's hand and bent onto one knee. "Please don't blame yourself Hime-sama."_

 _"Nozomi." Umi looked up and saw a hint of pink on the princess's cheeks. "Please call me by my name when we're alone."_

 _Umi rose from her position and gave the other a gentle lopsided smile. "As you wish, Nozomi."_

* * *

From that moment on, the two became close. Nothing could separate them. Their relationship turned into a friendship that the princess longed for. But being raised by only a father, Umi never fully understood the unsettling feelings that would sometimes bother her when she was close to Nozomi or saw her smile.

What made the feelings worse was when the princess would tease the knight with her words. It became a daily part of Nozomi's routine to make Umi flustered at least three times or more a day.

That's when Umi realized her feelings. The feelings of friendship that soon blossomed into love. The feelings that she hid within the deepest depths of her heart. The feelings that she should never have for the princess.

 **xXx**

"Umi-chan..." Nozomi spoke softly to her knight, who replied back with a hum. "I'm sorry."

Umi's heart clenched from those words. Amber eyes reflected the darkened skies filled with smoke. The bluenette held the other close as the world around them became engulfed in flames.

An invasion. Their kingdom had been attacked and was now crumbling down to its knees. Distant cries and screams echoed in the ears of the knight.

But none of that mattered any more. All that mattered right now was the girl in her arms. Her long purple hair, half opened turquoise eyes, and pale white skin that complimented them. Her pale white skin that was now tainted with red.

The scene replayed in Umi's mind over and over. If only she was a second faster, the enemy's sword would had never touched a single strand of Nozomi's hair. Maybe then, the princess wouldn't be on the verge of death like she is now.

"Please don't apologize Nozomi. It's not your fault." Umi replied quietly.

"Don't blame yourself Umi-chan. This was my fate from the moment I was born." Nozomi smiled at the other. Even though the smile was forced, it was so pure, so innocent, and so beautiful to Umi.

The knight continued to walk silently, a lump in her throat held back her words. The path they took was made of stone surrounded by bushes, untouched by flames. The familiar scent of flowers was slowly becoming mixed with smoke and blood.

Blood. So much was drenched on the uniform that Umi wore. Some of it was hers, some of it belonged to her enemies', but most of it belonged to Nozomi. The princess's wound never stopped bleeding even though Umi had messily patched it up with pieces of the other's dress.

The knight held onto the princess closely as they walked up the hill. Their pursuers were not far from them. Umi forced herself to continue moving, even though she knew how this was all going to end, to the very end she wanted to be at the place they both found to be important.

At the top of the cliff the white lilies were once again in full bloom. Illuminated by the moonlight, it was as though they were glowing.

"Umi-chan...they're beautiful..." Nozomi's breathing was becoming slow.

"Yes, they are...but not as much as you." Umi kneeled and laid her princess down onto the ground. The white flowers surrounded her, making her figure even more beautiful. Umi was sure she was watching an angel sleeping. "Did you know; lilies also symbolize innocence after death?"

"Umi-chan..." Nozomi pulled her knight's face closer. Tears streamed down Umi's face as Nozomi's last words reached her ears. The warm hand that once touched her face was now cold.

Shouts of soldiers could be heard from behind Umi. The bluenette caressed Nozomi's cheek before giving her a light kiss on the forehead. The knight stood up and pulled out her sword and faced her enemies with fierce. She wasn't sure how many she had cut down, five, ten? In truth, she didn't care.

An arrow whizzed past her ear, barely missing Umi, but the next one pierced her right shoulder. Even so, that didn't stop her from swinging her sword. Umi cut down another enemy before looking towards the sky and watched a volley of arrows fly towards her. Citrine gems closed as Nozomi's words replayed in her mind. Those words were enough to keep her fighting towards her death.

 _I love you._

"I love you too, Nozomi." A small smile appeared on the knight's lips as she recalled the peaceful face her princess made with those very last words. "I meet you there soon."

* * *

 **I promise the next one will be Maki x Rin. Please don't be made at me for the not doing so.**

 **Until Next Time…**


	5. Chapter 5 - Maki x Rin: Talkative

**Here's your Maki x Rin chapter readers. Not much, fairly short, but I did my best. In all honesty, I enjoy writing about Soldier Game more, but requests are requests. This pairing was requested by HonoMaki-chan. My deepest apologies if it's not what you wanted. I will continue to try harder in the future.**

 **Next Up (in this order, unless I decided to throw in a random pairing):**

 **Umi x Eli**

 **Tsubasa x Honoka**

 **(Most likely to throw in a random pairing here)**

 **Maki x Nico**

 **Eli x Umi**

 **Nozomi x Nico**

 **Feel free to give me any ideas for the Maki x Nico or Nozomi x Nico because I'm kind of at a stump with them.**

 **-Zero**

 **P.S. – Just in case you were wondering, for the pairings, its Princess x Knight (or whatever the other person will be)**

* * *

My Princess - Ch. 5

Paring: Maki x Rin

Rating: K

 **xXx**

The red haired princess crossed her arms with a glare at the other girl. Sweat trickled down the orange haired girl's face as she felt the intense heat from the look.

"U-um...Maki...chan..."

"Be quiet and don't move." The princess snapped back.

"Y-yes ma'm!" Rin replied back quickly.

The princess began wrapping bandages around a cut on the knight's left arm. Earlier, Rin had challenged a noble from another kingdom to a duel and had gotten wounded. Of course the orange haired girl won, if she didn't, her pride of learning and training with the kingdom's best swordsman (or swordswoman if you want to be more technical) would tarnish the other's name.

The cut couldn't be helped though. The noble had used a dirty trick against the knight, which made Rin even angrier with the man. Not only did he cheat in the duel, but he had also belittled the name of her princess.

In Rin's mind she was thinking of many ways to embarrass the noble the next time they met. The whole thing started when the noble was rejected by the princess when he tried to flirt with her. Of course, with Maki's personality, the rejection came out haughty and humiliating (or just the plain truth) to the noble. Not taking the rejection well, he spread bad rumors about the princess and tried to talk down about her. Rin recalled some of the words he said and grew angrier. Scratch that, the knight wasn't going to make him embarrass the next time they meet; she is going to make him beg the princess for forgiveness and then-

"Are you listening to me?" Another angry tone escaped the pink lips of the scarlet haired princess.

"Eh?" Golden orbs locked with disapproving lilac eyes. Maki pursed her lips together and narrowed her eyes, stretching the other's cheeks. "Ow ow ow ow ow! It hwrts, it hwrts, Mwaki-chwan!"

"You weren't listening to me!"

"I'm sworry~." When Maki finally let her go, tears were on the edge of Rin's eyes. The other rubbed her cheeks in hope that the pain would go away. "You're so mean nya~."

"You're lucky it was only a small scratch. Any closer and it would be stitches instead of bandages." Maki explained.

"Rin will be fine as long as you'll be the one taking care of Rin afterwards." The knight replied back with a wave of her hand. "Ow!"

Her words earned another glare from Maki. "You're starting to pick up bad habits from Honoka. Maybe I should make it so you two don't hang around each other anymore."

"Maki-chan, are you jealous nya?" Rin grinned at her princess. "Ow!"

The red headed girl chopped the knight's head. "Don't be so full of yourself."

"Owie~. You're so mean Maki-chan, I'm the injured one here and you keep hurting me even more."

"First of all you got hurt on your own. Secondly, you deserve to have some sense drilled into your head. Or would you rather I have Nozomi and Umi do that instead?"

"No, no, no, no, no. No, that's fine nya." Rin furiously shook her head at the suggestion. She rather be punished by the princess than face the perverted chest grabbing monster or the merciless demon. Just the mere thought of that sent shivers down her spine.

"Hmph. For a knight I can understand if you're afraid of Umi, but you're still afraid of Nozomi?" The princess replied.

"You of all people know why, so why are you questioning it?" Rin retorted.

Maki unconsciously covered the area of her chest. Of course she knew why. The princess was sure everyone knew why a certain purple haired girl was feared more than anyone.

"But don't worry! Rin will protect you nya! Even if it means facing Umi-chan and Nzozmi-chan!" Golden irises burned with determination. Maki quickly averted her eyes to avoid contact with them. Her face heated from Rin's statement.

"What's with that? I don't get it." The scarlet haired princess huffed, twirling her finger in her hair.

"Rin is serious! Rin won't let anyone say anything bad about Maki-chan! The next time Rin meets that guy-"

The rest of the knight's sentence was cut off as her eyes widened. A pair of soft lips stopped Rin from speaking.

"You talk too much Rin." said Maki who's face was now redder than her hair.

"Maki-chan...nya?" The kiss was still being processed in the orange haired girl's head.

The muscle in her chest was banging against her ribcage. Rin's face became tinted with pink as she replayed the scene in her head. It was no secret that she had feeling for her princess, but she never thought that Maki would reciprocate them back.

"W-what with that dumbstruck face? I-if you have something to say then say it?" Maki yelled at her dazed knight.

"I love you Maki-chan!" Rin jumped onto the princess and grabbed her into a big hug. Of course it didn't last for long.

"RIN-CHAN!" Hanayo and Honoka burst into the room causing the princess to push away from the other.

"Um...why are you on the floor." Honoka asked.

"Eh~ you're so mean Maki-chan." Rin rubbed her head and dusted herself when getting off the floor. The amount of force Maki used was about one fourth of the power Umi uses when she is woken up.

"Maki-chan, are you okay? Your face is all red." Hanayo grew worried for the redhead.

"I-I'm fine." Maki tried to regain her composure from the sudden outburst in the room. "I-I will be leaving now. I have some things that I need to get done."

The pair that were oblivious of the situation looked at each other with questioning looks. They shrugged their shoulders at the embarrassed princess and returned their attention to the smiling knight.

Without another second wasted, Maki stepped out of the room and shut the door behind her. She leaned against it to gain some support.

"Hey, hey, Rin-chan, what making you smiling like that? Something good happen?" Honoka asked her friend. Maki, still on the other side of the door could hear their conversation.

"Hmm...you could say that." The knight continued to smile happily.

"Care to share?" Blue eyes sparkled with curiosity.

"Maki-chan gave me a kiss nya." Rin's smile widened at the statement.

"I'm going to kill that idiot." Maki grumbled as she stormed away, red like a tomato.

* * *

 **Wasn't the best, but I hope you all enjoyed it. I will apologize in advance if it takes me longer than usual to update any of my stories because my brother bought Toukiden Kiwami for our PS4 and instead of writing I've been that instead. SHAME ON ME, I know…but for sure that won't stop me from writing for too long.**

 **Until Next Time…**


	6. Chapter 6 - Eli x Umi: Shameless

**This pairing and plot idea was requested by Sakura Yazawa. If you are still reading, I hope you and everyone else who reads this chapter will enjoy it. Thanks for all the reviews and comments.**

 **-Zero**

 **Next Up: Tsubasa x Honoka**

* * *

My Princess - Ch. 6

Pairing: Umi x Eli

Rating: K

 **xXx**

(Umi's POV)

"Shameless! Absolutely shameless!" Umi vented her anger with each slash at the dummy; subjects passing by would pale in fear as they witness the poor thing be destroyed by their princess.

Everyone knew better than to anger the blue haired princess. Angering her would mean certain death, and depending on what the person did, it would be fast and painful or slow and painful. If you really want to know, the best person to ask is a certain ginger who often loves getting into trouble with the bluenette.

At the current moment, Umi was on the training grounds for the knights. It was the only place in the kingdom that could help the princess control her anger. The reason for this anger was not because of a certain ginger, but a certain blonde haired knight.

Ayase Eli, captain of the royal knights that serve the kingdom and the royal family. Earlier, as Umi was passing the corridors of the castle to get to the training grounds, she found the blonde surrounded by her fans. Girls would swoon over the knight and throw themselves in front of the other to get her attention.

Umi, on the other hand, was not love struck like those other girls. In fact, she strongly dislike such behaviors from both parties. As a lady, she was brought up properly and found squealing to be very unladylike. As for being a knight, she was also taught by the code of the warrior and found the flattering words Eli spoke to the girls to be unnecessary. But what made her deeply embarrassed and angry was when the blonde knight locked eyes with her and blew a kiss towards her direction with a wink.

Umi stopped her slashes to catch her breath. As she remembered what Eli did, her cheeks flared with the color red. The muscle in her chest began to rapidly beat faster even though she wanted it to stop. Lately, when she sees the knight, a fuzzy feeling invades her stomach. Every time Eli would flash a smile or speak in flirting tone Umi's mind goes haywire.

"Absolutely shameless." She muttered to herself.

"And may I ask what is 'absolutely shameless'?" A familiar voice ask from behind.

* * *

(Eli's POV)

Eli quickly tried to escape from the mass amount of fangirls that surrounded her. As much as she appreciated their dedication, there was only one person that she has eyes for. Using her smooth talk, the blonde tried to get away from the crowd that encircled her and do her usual greeting with the princess. Although her plan ultimately failed when she attempted, she was still able to do her usual greeting with a certain blue haired maiden. With a blow of a kiss and a wink, Eli was able to see a full blown blush appear on Umi's face that she adored so much.

There are a lot of things that Eli liked about the princess. Umi is polite when she speaks, smart when she debates against others in court, kind when she helps others around the castle, adorably cute when she blushes, but most of all charming and beautiful when she doesn't fall for the blonde and her sweet talk. When the two first met, Eli was sure that the ladylike princess was going to swoon over her, after all, who hasn't. Whether it was men or women, they would all fall for Eli's charms.

But Umi was different. She was completely unfazed by Eli's first attempt to woo the princess. In fact, it was almost as if Umi didn't realize that Eli was trying to flirt with her. There were times where Eli questioned whether the bluenette was ignoring her moves or whether she was just too dense to take notice of them.

The blonde knight made her way to the training grounds to search for the blue haired girl. Low and behold, Eli found Umi practicing with her sword on an unlucky dummy who was almost in pieces. If it weren't for her intentions of talking with the princess, Eli would have walked away and left Umi on her own like others.

Bracing herself for the worst she made way to the bluenette. Eli raised an eyebrow when Umi's sword ceased to move. The blonde decided that it was safe to move closer to the princess, and when she was behind Umi, Eli heard the blue haired girl mumbling to herself.

"Absolutely shameless."

"And may I ask what is 'absolutely shameless'?" Eli asked.

* * *

(Third POV)

The question clearly startled the princess; she practically jumped two feet off the ground. Umi swiftly turned around and faced the knight. Her cheeks were on fire, completely embarrassed, knowing that she was caught mumbling to herself. Amber met with aquamarine, and the two drowned in each other's colors.

"W-what is it you need, Ayase-san?" Umi tried to control the color of her face, although it was quite difficult to do. As much as she didn't want to admit to it, the knight was exceptionally beautiful. Her long blonde hair and mesmerizing azure eyes would catch anyone's attention.

"I..." Eli was at lost for words. Of all times that she had tried to speak with Umi, there were no problems, so why now? The blonde found herself distracted by the sight in front of her.

"You..." Umi tilted her head.

"I wanted to ask if you wanted to spar with me." The words came out too quickly for Eli to stop them. She was smiling as charmingly as she could, while on the inside she knew she just signed a death warrant. Any sane person would know better than to challenge Sonoda Umi to a sword fight.

"Oh, I see. I accept then."

"Shall we then?" Eli braced herself for the worst to come and took a couple steps back, pulling out her sword. As a knight, she was taught never to run from a fight and she was sure Umi was taught the same.

The pair bowed and got into their positions. There was a good ten seconds of no movement to see who would make the first move. Umi made the first move, and if it weren't for Eli's good reflexes, she was sure she would had lost right there. Each swing that Umi threw at the blonde was either parried or dodged. The princess was surprised that the knight was able to last so long against her. Of course, Eli was also able to exchange blows with the bluenette. The spar ended when Eli's sword was parried out of her hands; the winner being Umi.

Umi was breathing heavily at the end of the spar. The princess didn't understand why, but when she was fighting the knight, she felt a rush of excitement. Like she was throwing everything that she learned in her past years of sword training. Umi could tell that Eli wasn't holding back with her sword; she wasn't being treated special because she is a princess. In a way, it made Umi feel closer to the blonde.

"It's...my...lost..." Eli said in between her breath. It has been a long time since she went all out. After catching her breath she fell to the ground on her bottom. "I can't believe I lost."

"W-well if y-you would l-like, w-we can spar a-another time..." The blue haired girl became a stuttering mess. Her face grew hot as she suggested the idea. Although it was embarrassing to Umi, she wanted to know more about the knight.

"So cute..." Eli stared at the princess.

"Eh?"

The blonde got up on her feet and walked up to Umi. "I think you're so cute when you get so flustered." Eli chuckled when Umi's face became ten times redder than it already was, though, the end results weren't the best.

"Absolutely shameless!"

An embarrassed princess walked off the training grounds and left a knocked out knight behind.

* * *

 **Haha, poor Eli. Better luck next time.**

 **Until Next Time…**


	7. Chapter 7 - Tsubasa x Honoka: Promise

**To those that read the latest chap of "Secret", I may have lied about not being able to update much, but fair warning, I really should have been doing homework instead of writing this chapter. :P**

 **As always, I hope you all enjoy.**

 **-Zero**

 **Shout out to CJNOV who requested the pairing. I feel like there wasn't much of them, but I really did try my best. I might even do a continuation of this chap if it wasn't enough.**

 **Next Pairings: Maki x Nico, Eli x Umi, Nozomi x Nico, Anju x Umi, Maki x Umi**

* * *

My Princess - Ch. 7

Paring: Tsubasa x Honoka

Rating: K

 **xXx**

"Tsubasa-chan!" The little ginger yelled out the princess's name as she ran towards the other.

"Honoka-chan!"

The said person tackled the brunette to the ground, but instead of yelling at her, they both fell into fits of giggles and laughter.

The two young girls were the age of seven. From as far as they could remember, they practically grew up together. Every day they would always play with each other. Of course, they had others who would play with them too.

"Tsubasa-chan, let's go play!"

"Honoka-chan, you know you can't today. Besides won't your father get mad if you skip out on your sword training again?" The little princess questioned her friend, earning a small grimace from the other.

Honoka's father was the kingdom, no the world's strongest swordsman, and she like to brag about that. But when it came to learning swordsmanship, even her father wouldn't go easy on her. Then sooner or later, the ginger's mother would come to her rescue saying that she is still a child and needs to enjoy time having fun. Of course, her father would try and argue, but ultimately lose when her mother makes her infamous puppy face.

"Honoka." A deep, stern voice called her name. She knew the voice well; it belonged to no other than her father. Every fiber in her body stiffened knowing that she was going to be in big trouble. "There you are, I was looking for you."

"I-I'm sorry! I'll go straight back to practicing! Please don't be mad at me!"

Amber eyes blinked at the little girl. A small smile appeared on his face for his daughter's attitude before becoming stern again.

"If you understand then let's go. We've wasted enough time already."

"I know..." Honoka became dejected knowing she had to leave Tsubasa.

"Um...is it alright if I come too." Tsubasa approached Honoka's father. She would be lying if she said she wasn't intimidated by him. His dark colored hair made his sharp citrine eyes glow with a piercing look. But behind all of that, Tsubasa knew he was a caring man who loves those he care for, including her.

Honoka's father pondered on the thought and decided there would be no harm. "If that is what you wish Princess, then you are welcomed to come and watch." There were two reasons to why he let her go. One, she was the princess. The other reason...well...he has a hard time saying no to anyone who uses a puppy face.

"Yay!" She beamed at Honoka, who was just as happy.

 **xXx**

"Straighten up your posture." Honoka's father commanded the younger girl.

"Yes sir!" Honoka gulped before straightening up. She didn't want to make a completely fool of herself in front of her father, and definitely not in front of Tsubasa.

As the man returned to observing other students in the training room, Honoka wanted to prove Tsubasa what she was capable of.

"You're holding the sword incorrectly again Honoka." Once again (more like the tenth time), her father corrected her of her mistakes.

"I had enough! I don't want to learn swordsmanship anymore!" Honoka threw down her wooden sword and pouted. It was making her frustrated, and at the same time embarrassed.

"Honoka-"

"Captain Sonoda! Urgent news from the king!" A man dressed in the royal armor came running in the training room and saluted. "He and your father wish for you to come to the castle immediately."

"Understood." The blue haired man turned to his students. "Training for today is going to end early. You are all dismissed."

Everyone began putting up their equipment and chatted with each other. Honoka and Tsubasa, being the youngest present, weren't really aware of the situation.

"Honoka, go and find your mother. You are to not go anywhere without her. Am I understood?" Stern amber orbs met with his daughter's blue eyes. She nodded, knowing full well of the consequences if she didn't listen when he used that tone.

"Ushio-kun." A woman with ashen colored hair arrived at the scene. Her honey brown eyes full of concern for her husband.

"Kotori, please watch her, I'll return back for dinner." He gave his wife's hands a squeeze to reassure her that everything would be okay. "Princess Tsubasa, you will return with me back to the castle, the queen is probably worried about you too."

"Yes sir, bye bye Honoka-chan." She took his hand and waved goodbye to her best friend.

"Bye bye, Tsubasa-chan." The ginger returned the gesture while holding her mother's hand.

* * *

It was late when Honoka's father returned back from the castle. Throughout the day, the seven-year-old questioned her mother about why her father had to leave. After dinner, Honoka found her father alone in the dining room. He looked like he was in deep thought until he saw his little girl in the corner of his eye.

"Honoka, if you need something don't hide behind the corner." It was no surprise that she got caught. Sometimes she secretly thinks that her father has eyes in the back of his head.

"Daddy, why did you need to go to the castle? And why couldn't I come?"

Citrine met with sapphire before the older man sighed. He patted the seat beside him on the couch, gesturing for the little girl to sit beside him. When she did so, she sat close enough so she could hug him.

In truth, she wanted to apologize for throwing a tantrum during her training. Honoka knew her father was strict on her because he wanted what's best for her.

"Honoka, do you want to continue swordsmanship? If you don't, I won't make you train anymore, and you can go and play with your friends every day."

"Daddy, can you tell me why you practice swordsmanship?" The child wasn't sure why her father had asked that question, but she had always wondered what the man who raised her was thinking.

"I picked up the sword because I wanted to protect those that I love. Whether it's my king, my queen, or my princesses, I wanted to protect them from harm."

"Princesses? But Tsubasa doesn't have any sister?" Ushio chuckled at Honoka's comment and gently ruffled her hair.

"Tsubasa is not the only princess in my life. You and your mother are my princesses too. And that is why I will do whatever it takes to protect all of you."

"So does that mean if I practice enough then I can also protect Tsubasa-chan and Mommy too?"

"Yes, I'm sure if you work hard enough, you will be able to protect the ones you love too." Her father smiled softly at her. He looked up and found his wife smiling brightly at the both of them.

"Honoka-chan, it's time for you to go to bed. Go and get ready." Kotori walked in the room and asked for her daughter to prepare herself for bed.

"Okay." Their daughter gave them a toothy grin before leaving the room.

"How much did you hear?"

"Hmmm," The taupe haired woman put a finger to her chin. "all of it."

Ushio ducked his head in embarrassment as his wife hooked their arms together and leaned onto him. "I was afraid of that..."

"Hehe, you haven't changed one bit since we were young." Her smile soon turned into a frown. "Do you have to go?"

The blue haired man pulled her closer to him to feel her warmth. Taking a deep breath, the scent of cinnamon filled his lungs.

"They did enough when they crossed our boarders. Destroying a town and taking the lives of our people is going too far." He rested his head in the crook of her neck. "I have to go. For the safety of our kingdom. Our home."

Kotori pulled away and caressed her lover's cheek. "Promise me you'll return."

He pressed her hand closer and moved it towards his lips to kiss it. "I will do whatever it takes to come back to you." The bluenet removed her hand and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

The night was closing in on them. They both wished they could go back to the time of innocence like their daughter, but even then, that would do them no good it they were going to lose their home.

It was dawn when Honoka's father was to depart. She ran as fast as she could up the grassy hill; the princess was not far from behind l, chasing after her friend.

"Honoka-chan, wait for me!"

When the pair reached the top, they saw rows of soldiers being led by the swordsman.

Sapphire eyes glowed with determination as she sent off her father. The small ginger turned towards her princess.

"Tsubasa-chan, when I get older, I want to become stronger."

"What do you mean?" Emerald eyes twinkled with confusion.

"I want to be able to protect you, just like how Daddy wants to protect everyone else. So..." Honoka didn't understand why, but her cheeks began to heat up. "Will you wait for me to get stronger?"

The little princess smiled. "The only person I want to my knight is Honoka-chan."

Her words made the other feel like she was flying. "Then it's a promise. When we get older, I'll become your knight and protect you from the bad guys."

The two little girls intertwined their pinkies together. And a promise of the far future was made.


	8. Chapter 8 - Nico x Maki: Light

**I don't know why, but I had a really hard time writing for this chapter, thus why it's so short. Apologies if it was, but here's another NicoMaki with a knight Nico and a princess Maki.**

 **Next Up:**

 **Eli x Umi**

* * *

My Princess - Ch. 8

Paring: Maki x Nico

Rating: K

Notes: Set in a modern AU

 **xXx**

"Maki-chan are you there?"

"What do you want Nico-chan?" A sniffle came from the princess under the covers.

The little princess had caught a cold, and was currently bedridden. Maki didn't like the idea of staying in bed, but what choice did she have when her parents made it an order that she was not allowed to leave her room until she got better.

"The great Nico-ni is here to cheer up little princess Maki-chan!" The seven-year-old proclaimed.

"Who are you calling little? I'm almost your height." The scarlet haired girl pouted.

"But Maki-chan is younger than me, therefore you're little." Nico grinned.

"Nico-chan go away, you're noisy." Maki wrapped herself further into her blankets.

"Nope. It was hard trying to get into your room. Besides, I know your dying to get out of bed so you can go stargazing." Another smile tugged on the brunette's lips.

"I'm sick Nico. Papa and Mama won't let me go outside." Maki deadpanned.

"Who ever said we were going out?" Nico hopped on Maki's bed making the other grumble from under the blankets. Peeking out from the sheets, amethyst gems glared at the brunette.

"What was that for-"

Maki stopped mid-sentence when she realized her room was decorated in light that made designs of the constellations in the night sky.

"Do you like it?" Nico's smile widened.

"It really pretty, but how-"

"Don't underestimate the great Nico-ni!"

"Dummy." Maki mumbled under her breath.

"Hey, after all of the trouble that I went through to get this you're calling your future knight a dummy?" Ruby eyes widened as the older girl rested a hand on her chest, pretending to be hurt.

"W-who ever said I was going to make you my future knight?" The young princess blushed at the statement.

"You're not being honest Maki-chan." Nico kicked her legs in the air at the edge of the bed and smiled making Maki blush even further.

* * *

~10 years later~

The fifteen-year-old rummaged through her closet cleaning it out. She noticed an old box that was decorated in marker drawings and stickers. Curious of what was inside, she decided to open it.

"I can't believe I still have this." Amethyst orbs blinked in surprise.

The small lantern was the same one from when she was still five. The same one that Nico brought to her when she was sick. A smiled tugged at her lips as she remembered how much she loved it.

"Hey Maki, let's go and hang out with the others. They want to go and-" Nico stopped speaking and stared at the redhead. "What are you doing?"

"I- n-nothing! I was just cleaning out my closet that's all!" Maki quickly replied back, hiding the lantern behind her back.

"Isn't that what you have maids for?"

"Huh?"

"An opening!"

"Ueeh!" Nico ran around Maki and took the object from behind her.

"I can't believe you still have this." said Nico.

Maki, who was now beet red, mumbled under her breath and pretended to not care. "I can't believe that someone like you is my knight." She crossed her arms and huffed.

"Hey! Don't underestimate the great Nico-ni! I went through hell to become you're knight!" The shorter girl responded with annoyance.

"And I'm surprised you were able to do it." The princess replied sarcastically.

"What's that supposed to mean? You were practically crying when I told you." Nico smirked.

"W-who would cry for a shorty like you?" The red haired princesses tried to control the coloring of her face.

"Who are you calling shorty?!" Nico shouted back.

"Considering we're the only ones here, you." Maki deadpanned.

"Take it back!" Nico gritted her teeth glaring at the younger individual.

"Why should I when it the truth?" Maki stood up and stuck her tongue out. "We should get going or we'll be the last ones there."

The taller girl walked out her room, leaving behind the annoyed brunette. Nico huffed and put the lantern on the nearby table and gave it one last look. She would be lying if she said that the object had no meaning to her. On Maki's bed, she could still see them as children talking about the future.

"Hurry up Nico-chan!" The redhead called her name with impatience.

"Geez Maki, hold your horses." Nico ran out the room with a small smile to herself.

 _"Nico-chan doesn't look like she could even be a knight." The little princess pointed out. "If anything, she should just stay a cute girl and just marry me."_

 _"Who says that a cute girl can't be a knight? I'll show you Maki-chan, and when I do, I'll marry you and make you my princess forever." Nico gave the younger girl a cheeky smile._

 _"You better not be lying then. Because if you are, I'll never forgive you." Maki replied._

 _"Of course I'm not lying! The great Nico-ni doesn't lie." The dark haired girl puffed her chest out and bumped her fist against it proudly._

 _Peeking out of her closed ruby eyes, the two small children began to laugh at their argument as the lantern shined as their light of guidance to their far future._


	9. Chapter 9 - Eli x Umi: Stay Mine

**Princess Eli and knight Umi at your service. I hope all of you will enjoy this chapter. Thanks to all the readers who commented for the last one.**

 **Up next should be Nozomi x Nico, but I decided to hold them back since I still have no ideas for them and try to kill two birds with one stone instead.**

 **Next Pairing (if my mind doesn't come up with another idea) will be: Maki x Umi and Anju x Erena**

* * *

My Princess - Ch. 9

Paring: Eli x Umi

Rating: K

 **xXx**

The blue haired silhouette stared out the window as the citizens gathered together for today's celebration. Amber eyes turned away and gazed at the reflection of their owner in the mirror. Lost in her thoughts, a soft knock pulled her back into reality.

"Umi-chan, it's almost time. Are you sure you're not going? She'll be upset the most if she doesn't see you there." The ashen haired girl furrowed her eyes at her friend.

Umi gave the other a weak, forced smile. "It's okay. I have to make sure the kingdom is safe while today's celebration is going on. Besides...it will only make things harder for the both of us if I'm there..."

"Umi-chan..."

"You should get going Kotori. Honoka is probably looking for you." The navy haired girl replied.

The other nodded, but she hesitated for a moment when she was about to walk out. She was not an idiot, Kotori could see how much pain Umi was in. After all, who wouldn't be when the one you love is about to get married to someone else.

When Umi heard the door close behind her, she let out a very deep sigh. That was all she could do to relieve some of the pain resting on her chest. She strapped her sword to her side and gazed at herself in front of the mirror once again.

"Stop." She closed her eyes as she gritted her teeth. "I already made my decision...this is the best for the both of us...we already broke off all feelings for each other...so why..."

Turning away from the mirror, Umi fixed the collar of her blue uniform and walked out of her room. But right before she left, she stared at the shiny object laying on her nightstand.

 _"My lady, is everything alright? I've been calling you for a while now." Citrine gems worried over the blonde haired princess who was in a daze._

 _"Oh, I'm sorry I must have been daydreaming." She gave the knight a small smile. "I'm sorry Umi, what were you saying?"_

 _"Princess, are you sure you're not pushing yourself too much?" There was a small silence when the princess didn't answer._

 _"Eli..." Umi knew there was something wrong. It wasn't like the other to be unusually quiet, especially when they were alone together. Usually, the blonde would be doing all she could to make the knight blush in fifty shades of red._

 _"Mou, you're being unfair Umi." Eli pouted, making a smile tug at the bluenette's lips._

 _"I will do whatever it takes to please my princess." Her statement made Eli frown, which confused Umi because this was when the other would usually have something to say to tease her. "Eli, what's bothering you?"_

 _"It's nothing...I just have some things on my mind that's all..." Eli answered back in a low tone._

 _"Please don't lie to me Eli. I know when you are." Umi was unconvinced with the answer she received from the blonde. "If there is anything I can do to help-"_

 _"Don't you see?! You're the problem!" The sudden change of mood startled Umi._

 _"What do you mean?" The blue haired knight was completely confused._

 _"Umi...I'm getting married to the prince of the neighboring kingdom..." Eli stared into the honey brown orbs that she fell in love with._

 _All Umi could do was stare back in shock at the blonde princess. She searched for the right words to say because she was afraid of where the conversation would lead to next._

 _"How long have you known about this?" The knight averted her eyes from aquamarine jewels._

 _"For a week now." Eli would be lying if she said she wasn't hurt when Umi averted her gaze._

 _"So that's why you've been 'busy'. You were avoiding me because you found out about this." Umi held back a half-hearted laugh. The silent response that she received from Eli wasn't helping either._

 _"Umi...this is for the better of our two kingdoms. If we are able to-"_

 _"I know." Umi spoke in a low voice. "I believe you are making the right decision Princess."_

 _Eli's chest swelled in discomfort when her knight face the opposite direction of her. But what hurt her even more was when Umi didn't call her by her name._

 _"Umi, I-"_

 _"I think it's about time we stop with this secret relationship of ours. It's for the best." Umi turned around and walked past Eli. "I...will speak with the king about having my position by your side replaced with someone new."_

 _"Umi, wait!" The princess reached out to the blue haired knight, but was rejected from touching the other._

 _"Eli, you and I both know that our duties comes first. If I stay by your side any longer, then that would put both of our positions in a bind. Therefore, it's best to end everything now." Not once did Umi turn around to face her princess. She didn't need to see Eli's face to know the other was hurt._

 _Not waiting for a response, Umi quickly left Eli in the room and closed the door behind her. The knight leaned on the door as she tried to control her emotions. But such a thing was deemed impossible to do when the one she loves was on the other side of the door crying her heart out from the sudden breakup._

* * *

Azure eyes stared at the reflection in the mirror. The blonde princess had her hair up in a bun decorated with flowers and dressed in white. Even though today was supposed to be a celebration, she could not smile with the rest of her people.

"The ceremony will begin soon, are you ready Elichi?" The purple haired girl appeared from behind her.

"Hey Nozomi, do you think she'll be there?" Eli asked.

"I don't know, but if she is...do you think you'll be able to be happy with your decision?" Emerald eyes observed the the girl in front of her.

"Regardless if she's there or not, Eli, you make your decision already." A blunt statement came from behind the other two.

"Nicochii." Nozomi gave the shorter girl a warning.

"It's okay Nozomi, Nico is right. I just-" Eli voice cracked as she choked on a sob. Tears fell from her eyes as her thoughts were filled with a certain blue haired knight. "I want to hear her call my name again. I want to feel her touch. I want her to look at me the way she does...I miss her being by my side."

Nico and Nozomi looked at each other with conflicted expressions. In the end, they knew everything was up to the two. Only they could decide what will happen to their love.

"Elicchi, I'm sure Umi-chan wouldn't want her princess to be crying on her wedding day, so let's get you cleaned up." Music playing in the background signaled the start of the ceremony. "We don't have much time left."

"You're right." Eli wiped away her tears. "I'm sorry."

* * *

"You're an idiot." Amethyst gems gave the bluenette a blank stare.

"Call me what you want Maki, but this is for the best." Umi replied with a monotone voice.

"I can't stand being around the two of you anymore! Why can't you stop saying 'my duty this, my duty that' and just say how you really feel?!" The redhead shouted in frustration.

"If anything, I don't want to hear you say anything about me being true to my feelings when you have yet to do the same." The bluenette deadpanned. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have rounds to make."

The sound of music playing in the background caught the attention of the knight. Umi stopped in her tracks when it reached her ears. It was finally beginning.

The navy haired girl fought herself from dashing off in a sprint. She didn't want to make more of a commotion than she already has. But there was also something else that made her stop and think. Something that made her hesitate to follow what her mind says and finally listen to her heart.

"Umi..." Maki's gaze softened at the sight of her standstill friend. All of a sudden, Umi ran into a sprint in the opposite direction of where she was supposed to go. "Wait! Umi, where are you going?!"

* * *

The important guests all stood up once the door opened. All eyes were on Eli as she walked through the aisle. Everyone was stunned by her beauty in her white dress, but under the veil she hid under, the bride was not smiling for the occasion.

Keeping her eyes straight ahead, she looked at the man she was to marry. Tono Saito, he was a man any woman would want, but Eli was no fool. He may be a prince, but his personality was far from it. This prince was arrogant and a big flirt, something Eli disliked. What she looked in a person was someone who is modest, kind, and caring. Someone who would listen to her thoughts and give her an honest opinion. Someone like…

When the princess finally reached the front, the priest finally began to speak. It was a long speech, but it wasn't something that Eli was paying attention to. In fact, the only thing on her mind was a certain bluenette and how she wanted that person to save her from her current situation.

"Do you Princess Eli take-"

 ***SLAM***

All heads turned around to face the loud noise that disrupted the priest from speaking. Eli was pulled out of her thoughts and her eyes widened when she came face to face with the person she longed for.

"U...mi..."

"What is the meaning of this?!" Saito shouted, angered that his wedding ceremony had been disrupted.

"Sorry, but I don't think I can allow my princess to marry a sorry excuse of a prince like you." Umi replied. "I'll be taking her with me."

Eli blushed at the boldness of Umi's words.

"You're just a knight. A servant who is going to be under my command soon." The prince gritted his teeth. "Guards take her to the dungeon, I'll deal with her later."

Umi was surrounded by the guards of the neighboring kingdom. Anyone who lived in Eli's kingdom knew better than them. After all, thirty men surrounding Sonoda Umi was like training five-year-olds (personally, Umi thought training five-year-olds was much harder). Instantly, all of them were taken down by the blue haired knight, and before Saito could call for more Umi picked Eli up like the princess she was, and ran out the building.

"After them you useless idiots!" The prince was red in the face now that Eli had been taken away.

 **xXx**

"U-Umi, what are you doing?!" The princess had her arms around the other's neck. Instead of answering, the bluenette saved her breath so she could ran faster to her escape point.

"There they are!" Soldiers shouted behind them.

"Umi, stop! This is an order!"

"Then it's an order that I will have to not follow." Umi's response made azure orbs widen. When they looked up she met with determined citrine gems.

"Umi(-chan)!" All of their friends were together when they saw the two together.

"I'll speak with all of you later, as of right now, I'll be taking this for our escape." The blue haired knight sat Eli on the saddle of the horse that was supposed to be for the prince when they greeted the citizens, but Umi had better plans for it. "I'm sorry for my rash actions everyone."

"It's okay." Honoka smiled widely at her childhood friend. "We'll take care of the rest here."

"She's right nya! We'll take care of it! It's an order after all!" Rin beamed with excitement.

"Umi-chan, be careful." said Kotori.

"You're crazy." Maki commented whir twirling her hair. "Doing things like this at the last moment."

"Well, I think Umi-chan did the right thing." Hanayo voiced her opinion softly.

Umi smiled at them one more time before settling herself onto the horse. Eli, who was still confused of the current situation, struggled to get down because of the dress she was wearing.

"HA!" Umi cried out making the horse gallop away from the castle. Eli held onto Umi for dear life because she was afraid of falling off.

 **xXx**

The blonde had her eyes closed the whole ride so she had no idea where they were going, but once she felt the horse slow down she finally opened up them. They were taking an unfamiliar dirt road. Eli had no idea where they were, but from the looks of it, Umi did.

"Umi, take me back to the castle right now!" Eli demanded.

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Are you defying my order?" Anger was slowly bubbling in her chest.

"I am just following an order the king gave me." Umi replied.

"What do you mean? Why would my father tell you to do this when this is for the sake of our kingdom?!" The horse came to a stop making the princess squeal when she almost fell off. Umi got off the horse and held out her hand for Eli to take hold of. Reluctantly, the blonde took hold of it just as she tripped getting down and falling into the other's arms.

A blush spread across Eli's face as she was in close proximity of Umi. The blue haired knight wasn't any better since she was drowning into the beautiful blue pools that belonged to the person in front of her. Pulling away, Eli pushed a loose lock of hair behind her ear before clearing her throat.

"Umi, explain." For a second, she forgot why she was mad.

"Before I was ready to do my rounds, his majesty came to have a word with me."

 _"Sonoda-kun, why did you request to do the rounds while everyone else celebrate?" The king approached the knight who was preparing herself for her job._

 _"Your majesty," The knight bowed to greet her king. "I believe that its best if I'm not by your daughter side anymore...I will only be in the way..."_

 _"I think it's quite the opposite. I've been watching the two of you ever since you requested to have your position reassigned, and I noticed a change in both you." The King's comment made Umi's heart stop. "I believe Eli is capable of ruling this kingdom with someone who is a good influence, not someone with high status and name."_

 _"Your majesty...what do you mean by that?" The young girl furrowed her eyes at the older man._

 _"Sonoda-kun, I will turn a blind eye to whatever happens at today's ceremony." The king gave the knight a gentle gaze through his blue eyes. "This is an order from your king."_

 _Bending onto one knee, Umi's gesture showed that she was ready to accept it._

 _"I want you to save Eli from her duties and make her happy." His words put the other in shock. "Before you accept, I want you to think hard about it. If you accept, are you willing to stand by my daughter's side through the hardest times? Or will you decline and continue to let the both of you suffer?"_

 _The bluenette searched for the right words to answer her king, but there was nothing that would come out._

 _"There is no penalty if you disobey. I just wanted to let you know that I'm tired of having to throw responsibilities on her when she deserves to be happy."_

 _As the king walked away, Umi continued to stay in her position as she let the words sink in her mind. What is the right thing to do? Should Umi do her true duty and let Eli marry the prince...or break all chains and finally follow her heart?_

"It's hard to believe Father would say all of that to you and not to me." Eli mumbled in annoyance.

"I was surprised too." Umi chuckled at the face the princess made. "But I'm sure he only wanted to see his daughter smile on her wedding day."

"So what does this make us then? The Sonoda Umi I know wouldn't come barging in during a ceremony and-" The rest of Eli's statement was cut off when Umi pulled her in for kiss.

Once they parted, the princess was left speechless. Eli was madly blushing from the fact that Umi had initiated the kiss while Umi was trying her best to hold herself back.

"I was hoping you would continue to be my princess." The knight bent down on one knee and pulled out a gold ring. "And continue to be only mine."

All blinked at the sight in front of her. She couldn't believe what she is seeing or anything she heard. Everything that Umi just said and the crouching position she is in now is nothing but an illusion to the princess. Water droplets dripped from Eli's eyes as she stared at the bluenette in front of her.

"Umi you idiot...how can I even believe what I see is real?" Eli held back a sob.

"Then I'll prove it to you that it's real." Umi stood up and wiped away her tears. "Whatever it takes."

Slipping the ring onto Eli's finger, Umi kissed the back of her hand. Red faced, all Eli could do was let her.

"Kiss." A mumble came from the princess.

"Eh?"

"Kiss me again. You were able to do it the first time." Eli deadpanned.

"No- that was- Iwasntthinkingclearlyandjustwentwiththeflow!" Umi realized what she had done and was now having a mental breakdown.

In a swift motion, Eli pulled on Umi's collar and crashed their lips together driving Umi's mental state into overdrive. When they pulled apart from the kiss Umi was already long gone.

"Dummy." Eli frowned at Umi as she let the knight rest on her lap.

"But..." The blonde leaned in close to Umi's ear and whispered. "my answer is yes."

* * *

 **OMAKE**

"E-Eli aren't you a little close." Umi squirmed as they sat together on the bed.

"Hmmm, but I'm always this close when I sit next to you. Is there something the matter Umi?" Eli responded with a smile, but the knight was sure there was a hint of teasing behind her words.

The two were currently in their room. Together. Alone. And Umi was freaking out because she was told by a couple little birds that said that this was where a married couple became official.

"Umi, you look like you could loosen up a bit." Eli leaned in closer. "Why don't I help?'

"N-no! I'm perfectly fine! Don't worry about me! I-I'm just going to go over there to the corner and get changed out of these- whoa!" Amber eyes were now staring at the ceiling and the girl above her. Umi could feel her face heating up like a hot summer day.

"Why don't I help you instead? After all, we are married." Eli licked her lips like a predator who has eyes on its prey. All Umi could do was gulp in response.

"Don't expect to get any sleep tonight." The princess's whisper sent chills down the other's spine.

 _Someone help me._


	10. Chapter 10 - Eli x Umi: Possessive

**Wow, it's been a while since I posted a story. This is a super duper late birthday present for Eli. Now I have to do one for Rin, now that her birthday is tomorrow. For those who gave me their condolences for my family and I, thank you. I really appreciated it. Now that my grandfather's funeral is done, all I have to worry about now is school. Hopefully, the next chapter for Bound will be finished soon…I know I keep saying that it'll be done soon, but motivation and school is being a butt.**

 **Anyways, as always, thank you for reading my stories.**

* * *

My Princess - Ch. 10

Paring: Eli x Umi

Rating: T

Notes: This chapter is a sequel to chapter 9

 **xXx**

It's been two whole months since the two had gotten married but...

"I feel like she's been avoiding me." The blonde princess sighed as she stretched out her arms across the table.

Eli was currently having spending her free time with her two best friends. The other two, however, had spent the last hour listening to how much the princess loves her knight only to now hear about their problems.

"Elichi, I'm sure Umi-chan is just busy with her duties. Ever since she married you, your father has been very keen on making her take the throne after him with you." The purple haired girl spoke up to lighten up the sighing individual. "Not only that, she still has her duties as a knight to make sure security around the kingdom is at its best."

"I know, but...ever since the night of our wedding...we never did it again..." Eli's blushing pout irked the smaller girl sitting to her left (no only that, but what she heard was just way too much info).

"Ah~, I can't take this anymore!" Nico stood up and looked at the other two. "Why don't you just ask for a day off or two and force her to go on a trip with you? Maybe then you two can do whatever the heck you want afterwards."

"That actually sounds like a good idea. I'm sure the others would like a day or two to just relax and have fun." Nozomi interjected with a smile.

"Oi, I said the idiot couple should go, not all of us." Ruby eyes gave the other a blank stare.

"Why not? It'll give you a chance to get closer with Maki-chan." Nozomi grinned when Nico blush at the mention of the redhead's name.

As the pair argued (more like Nico denies her feelings), Eli was in thought about where they should go. Technically, the two never had their honeymoon since Umi became really busy right afterwards of their wedding day. The blonde grew excited at the many things they would do as a couple.

 **xXx**

"No."

"But-"

"I meant what I said with my first answer Eli." Golden brown orbs gave the princess a stern look.

"You've been holed up in this room for who knows how long. All I am asking for was for you to at least take some time off and get some proper rest to relax." Eli was beginning to slowly get angry with her spouse. "I want to spend more time with you Umi..."

A sigh escaped the lips of the knight. "Eli, I know we haven't properly spent time with each other since our wedding night, but right now I can't take a break to relax just because I'm married to you. My duties as a knight is to also serve the kingdom."

"Forget it!" Eli shouted at the other, making Umi jump behind her desk. "Just keep doing your duty. You can even sleep in here for all I care!"

The bluenette had her mouth open to speak to her wife, but Eli stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind her before words could form in the other's mouth.

Umi let another sigh escape from her mouth. "I'm only worried about you..."

* * *

Everyone tried their best to lighten up the mood around the princess. All seven present individuals weren't sure what to do since the missing person from their group was the only one who could fix this problem. It was clear that she was very upset; the air around her was gloomy and dark.

"Elichi, I'm sure everything will be okay so-"

"Um, where's Umi-chan nya? I thought we were all going together."

Rin's question had everyone mentally slapping their faces. Even Honoka, who was just as dense as the other, knew that Eli was angry with their blue haired friend.

"She's probably too busy with her duties. Let's go everyone, it'd be a waste if we don't go and have some fun." Eli frowned at the mention of her knight, but she didn't want the others to worry about her too much.

"Eh, Umi-" Maki and Hanayo slapped their hands over the ginger's mouth to prevent any more fuel become added to the flames.

"Well, so much for having a vacation." Nico muttered to under her breath.

 **xXx**

They took two carriages to make the trip to Maki's villa in near the mountains (Honoka and Rin rode their horses). Eli had asked the redhead for permission to use it because her family (surprisingly) didn't own one there. She had high hopes in going before getting angry with Umi because she knew how much the bluenette loved mountains. Eli knew she was being childish for getting upset with the other over such trivial things, but even she needed some attention. Sometimes the blonde wondered if Umi actually loves her.

Her thoughts became disrupted when the carriage came to a bumpy halt. Maki stepped out to see what was wrong while Eli, Nozomi, and Nico stayed seated inside the carriage. The three peaked out of the door and saw that the pathway had been blocked with debris of trees, which was strange considering that there hasn't been any recent storms.

Maki, Honaka, Rin, along with the carriage drivers began to clear the path. Nico and Nozomi decided to have a little breather and took a step out of the stuffy carriage.

"KYAAA!"

Once the path was cleared, everything went completely wrong. A group of individuals with covered faces jumped onto the carriage that Eli was in and took off. Everyone was thrown off guard and weren't expecting that to happen.

"Honoka, you and I are going after the carriage! Rin, go back to the castle and get Umi!" Maki shouted the orders and they began to act. "The rest of you will go and wait at the villa."

Rin was gone the moment she was given her orders. The red haired knight climbed onto Honoka's horse and sat behind the other while Nozomi and the others were quickly taken to the Nishikino villa to avoid any more problems.

* * *

"Umi-chan!" Rin bursted through the door panting and out of breath.

"Rin, why are you still here? I thought you-"

"Eli-chan...carriage...kidnapped..." The ginger explained in between her breaths.

That was all the other needed to say to make Umi rush out the room with her sword. In fact, all Rin needed to say was the princess's name and the bluenette would have been out the door.

Umi's mind went into overdrive. Her thoughts became unclear of the whole situation, but she knew for sure that her wife was in danger. And that was something she would never forgive herself for if anything were to happen to the other.

There was only one person that would pull this kind of stunt. Umi was sure of it. There was no mistake; if she couldn't find Eli in time, she would never forgive herself for the rest of her life.

 **xXx**

Aquamarine orbs fluttered opened as their owner regained consciousness. After the carriage had taken off, one of the kidnappers had put her to sleep to prevent her from escaping. Unsure of where she was, the princess tried to get up and observe her surroundings, but it was then that she noticed that her hands had been chained to the head of the bed she was laying on.

A wave of panic passed through her body. She struggled to break free from the chains, but each movement she made was futile.

"Who would have thought that a struggling princess would look so tempting?" A familiar voice appeared from the opposite side of the room.

"Tono Saito, release me right now! Do you realize what you're doing?!" Eli yelled at the prince, her former fiancé.

"You wouldn't be in this situation right now if you had chosen to marry me instead of your muscle head of a knight." The prince walked up to her and smirked at the blonde as she continued to struggle with the chains. "Keep moving around like that and it'll leave marks."

"Believe me if Umi sees these marks she'll make sure you wished you never lived." Eli glared at the other and spoke through gritted teeth.

"Oh, don't worry. Your knight will have to worry more about the other marks I plan to give you instead of the ones around your wrists." Saito's smirk widens when Eli connected the dots with what he meant.

She thrashed around even more in hope to loosen the chains. Eli feared of what he planned to do with her, especially when she was vulnerable.

"Don't be so scared. I promise I will be gentle." The prince caressed Eli's cheek, but much to her disgust, she moved away and bit it instead.

"You wretch!" He retracted his hand and glared at the blonde. Angered, he put his weight on top of her, making sure Eli wouldn't be able to move. "I'll make you regret doing that."

"Get off of me!" Eli squirmed around and tried to kick Saito off of her, but she was in a position where he had the upper-hand.

Ignoring her words, he ripped off the clothing covering the front of her chest, exposing the blonde in her bra. He grabbed her chained wrists with his right hand to hold her down as he moved in closer. Eli could feel his cold, dry lips trail against the crook of her neck.

The princess held her breath as he continued to move further down. Tears spilled from her eyes as she closed them and prayed for this nightmare to be over. In the end, all she could do was think about the one she loves. Her dense, but charming knight.

 _Umi...save me..._

 _ ***SLAM***_

Both individuals jump at the sound of the door breaking down. In the doorway stood a panting knight with long dark blue hair. Swiftly moving forward, she used end of her sheath to knock the prince off of Eli, causing him to pass put from the force.

All the princess could do was watch. Eli wondered if she was delusional for thinking that her knight had caught up to them in such a short amount of time.

Umi unsheathed her sword and cut Eli's chains to free her. The knight disregarded the idea of getting the keys from Saito because of the adrenaline still coursing through her body.

"U...mi-" Eli called out the other's name but was interrupted when the knight suddenly pulled her into a protective embrace.

"Thank god you're alright." Umi pulled her princess closer. She was scared. Scared that if she let go the other would disappear. The warmth that Umi gave made Eli want to burry herself more into it. She dug her face further into Umi's left shoulder and cried.

The gentle pats on her head that the bluenete gave was a soothing comfort. The sound of her heartbeat was more than enough to prove that her knight did really come and save her.

 _ ***THUMP***_

An unknown force smacked the back of Umi's head making her slump onto Eli.

"Umi!"

"To think that you were able to make it here when things were just getting good." The prince was holding a broken vase in his hand.

Umi wobbled when she pushed herself off of Eli. Amber eyes burned with rage when they stared into the other's soul. Saito slightly backed away, but still had a haughty look on his face.

"No matter." The male spoke. "I'll just have to take you down, and then I'll make you watch when I-"

The rest of his statement was cut off when Umi brought her foot up to give him a kick in between his legs. When he slumped onto his knees holding his crotch, the navy haired girl kicked him again, only this time in the face with enough force to keep him knocked out for a day or two.

"If you ever think that you would be able to touch Eli again, pray that I will have the heart to give you any mercy." Umi spoke in a dark tone, continuing to glared at the unconscious man.

"Umi..." The calling of her name made the knight turn around. She walked up to the princess, taking off her coat, and wrapped it around the other.

"I'm sorry Eli..." Those were her last words before her vision was filled with black.

"Umi!" Eli's body filled with panic when her lover fell onto her. "Umi what wrong?!"

When the blonde touched the back of Umi's head, she felt a wet substance. Pulling her hand back, her eyes widened when it was covered in red.

"UMI! Please wake up!"

 **BREAK**

 _I love you..._

Umi turned around to search for the source of the voice.

 _Please don't leave me..._

A pale blue butterfly danced around the knight and flew away, as if it were trying to show Umi the way.

 _Please wake up..._

Chasing after the butterfly, Umi was led towards a bright light.

 **xXx**

Citrine gems fluttered open and met with the ceiling of an unfamiliar room. Umi shifted around to loosen up her stiff body. She touched her forehead to recall what had happened and felt the texture of bandages around her head. The bluenette sat herself up slowly to make sure she wouldn't cause any pain to herself.

"Umi!"

The female voice pulled her out of her daze. Amber eyes looked up and met with azure orbs, their owner on the verge of crying.

"Thank goodness!" Everything was a blur when the princess gave the injured knight a tackle hug. Of course, she pulled away quickly in fear that she had hurt the other. "How do you feel? Are you still hurting anywhere?"

As the blonde haired princess bombard the knight with concern questions, all the other could do was smile softly at her. The smile only disappeared when she saw the bruises around her princess's wrists.

"I'll go and get Maki to come take a look at you." Eli stood up to leave the room, but was stopped when Umi grabbed onto her hand.

"Umi? What's-"

The rest of her sentence was silenced when she was pulled into a rough kiss. Eli was thrown off guard with the surprise, but she reciprocated the kiss, resting her hands on Umi's shoulders. Eli wasn't sure how long the kiss was, but she had to pull away from the knight in order to catch her breath. Her heartbeat quickens at the gaze Umi gave and the fact that she was practically sitting on the other's lap.

"Umi...what was that all about?" Instead of responding, the bluenette kissed her again, pushing the princess onto her back. The feelings were overwhelming to the point where Eli had to push her lover off of her. "U-Umi what's gotten into you?" A blush now present on Eli face.

"Where did he touch you?" Citrine irises gave Eli a serious stare.

"Eh?" Eli blinked at the question.

"I want you to tell me specifically where he touched you, where he kissed you, everything. I want to erase everything he did to you from your mind." Umi hovered over the blonde as the princess laid on the bed under her.

Eli was left speechless at the bold statement coming from her usually embarrassed knight. When she didn't answer, Umi slowly brought her lips down and pressed kisses against Eli's neck. Each one was soft yet it burned against her skin like fire, making her body hot as the other trailed down lower.

"Eli..." Umi called out her lover's name every so often with each kiss. The other did the same as she was falling more and more under the knight's lust.

"W-wait Umi...you're still hurt..." The princess was absolute putty under the knight. She was slowly growing feverish and aroused from the touch of the other. "W-we can't..."

Umi stopped her trails of kisses and made way back up to Eli's lips. This time, it was full of passion, causing all of Eli's mind to go blank.

"I don't plan of stopping." Umi spoke in a husky tone sending a shiver down Eli's spine, but that didn't mean she didn't like this side of her knight.

 **xXx**

"Eli-chan sure is taking her time checking up on Umi-chan nya." Rin and the rest of their friends were sitting in the villa's living room.

After Rin had informed Umi about Eli's kidnapping, the blue haired knight rushed out of the castle and raced out to find her princess. In the nick of time, she was able to get the signals from Honoka and Maki about their whereabouts. After infiltrating the home where Eli was being held hostage, they were sure Umi was going to murder everyone there (especially Tono Saito). They weren't expecting to find two unconscious people when they ran into the room where Eli was being held.

"It's okay Rin-chan, we should let the two lovebirds have their time together." said Nozomi.

"Okay?" The smaller ginger tilted her head in confusion.

"Nozomi, don't you even think about trying to explain it to her." Ruby gems glared at the purple haired girl who had a grin on her face.

"What do you mean by that Nico-chan?" Golden irises questioned the smaller girl.

"You don't need to know." Maki replied in place of the brunette.

"Eh~ Maki-chan too nya?" Rin groaned. "Kayochin~."

"There there." The sandy brown haired girl gently patted the head of the knight as the rest of their friend's sighed.

 _ ***THUMP***_

All heads looked up at the sound that came from the ceiling. Everyone except for Rin knew what the married couple was doing in their room.

"I'm sure we would just be interrupting them if we went to check up on them. They're probably still in the process of making up." Nozomi added with a sly smile.

"Remind me to ask the maids to change those sheets tomorrow." Maki grumbled under breath.

* * *

 **OMAKE**

The sunlight slipped past the curtains as birds could be heard from outside the window. The blonde haired individual shifted under the sheets when the rays of light touched her face. Azure orbs fluttered open as their owner stretched in bed. A soft snore could be heard beside her. She turned to face the still sleeping person who had no clothes on.

Eli quickly sat up and noticed that she too had nothing on. It was no surprise since she and Umi were up all last night with their...activities, but even now the princess had only thought it was a dream. The way Umi touched and kissed her...

Everything that happened that night replayed in Eli's head. As it continued to do so, a nice hue of red spread across the blonde's face. She wondered how she was going to properly face the others when all she could think about was how Umi passionately touched her throughout the night.

* * *

 **OMAKE 2**

It's been three months since Eli's kidnapping. Surprisingly, the prince was able to make it back to his kingdom in one piece. His father deeply apologized for his son's actions and promised that he will be punished for his actions.

Now, Umi was going through proper training to be a suitable ruler. Every so often she would do her duties as a knight, but Honoka and Rin would scold her when she does. Days at the kingdom was peaceful. There wasn't anything in the world that Umi would trade to be able to see her people smile and be by the side of the person she loves.

"Congratulations Sonoda-san!"

"Eh?" The blue haired knight turned around to a pair of maids passing him by as she was making her way back to her room that she shared with Eli. "What do you mean by that?"

The two giggle at each other and just smiled at Umi, leaving her confused. Strangely, everyone around the castle have been acting like that. They were giving her words of congrats like when she had been engaged to the princess.

When she opened the door to the room, she met with the blonde princess and the red haired knight. Eli looked nervously at Maki while Umi tilted her head in confusion.

"Is there something that matter?" The bluenette question her wife who fidgeted in a chair.

"You can't hide if forever Eli. Might as well tell her now." The redhead nudged the princess who just a small nod. Maki left the couple to have their moment of privacy together (in truth, she didn't want to deal with what would come afterwards).

"Before anything, Umi, I think you need to sit down before you hear this." Eli stood up from her seat and pulled the other to sit on their bed.

"What is it that has you so worried? If you think I'll get mad at you, you should already know that I won't." Umi gently took Eli's hands and gave them a squeeze.

"That's not I'm worried about." She mumbled. Taking a deep breath, Eli looked into amber orbs with a solid resolution.

"Umi…" The knight nodded for her lover to continue as the princess hesitated to finish what she had to say.

"Umi…I'm pregnant."

Silence invaded the room after the statement.

"Huh?"

"I'm pregnant." The princess stated again. "The baby is yours."

It took another minute for the words to finally process inside the knight's brain.

"B-b-b-but h-h-how-"

"I-it's because of what you did back at Maki's villa. I-it's only natural that this happened…" Eli's and Umi's faces were beginning to rival each other, although, Umi was winning by a stretch.

It wasn't long before everything came back to the knight. Inside her mind she was screaming _SHAMELESS_ at the mention of what occurred back at the villa. Not long afterwards, steam could be seen coming out of her head and she fainted onto her wife.

A pout was present on Eli's face before she giggling at the resting knight on her lap.

"You better take responsibility my knight in shining armor."

* * *

 **I think the world needs a jealous/possessive Umi every once in a while. Is there anyone else who agrees with me?**

 **Until Next Time…**


	11. Chapter 11 - Nozomi x Nico: Chasing

**I apologize for my long disappearance, but school had a noose around my throat because of finals, and it doesn't help that I didn't do so well in one of my classes. Hopefully, I can get back to my writing and get some stories updated. Thanks everyone for reading and for the reviews.**

 **I know I said that I was going to write a story for Rin's birthday, but I scrapped so many ideas that I sort of just gave up. I think it's best if I return to my requests.**

 **Paring requested by – BlackWolfToRi**

 **Sorry, it's been put off for like…ever since you requested it. And apologies to others who have made requests, I'm really behind on them. Feel free to send me more, but as a fair warning, I make no promises of getting to them very quick.**

 **P.S. – I am willing to write any of the pairings from LL, but not from LL Sunshine since I don't have much info about those characters yet. Apologies if you expect them.**

* * *

My Princess – Ch. 11

Pairing: Nozomi x Nico

Rating: K

 **xXx**

"Nozomi…"

"Hm?"

"What are you doing?"

The shorter girl made an unamused face when the other continued to hug her. Nico was not a touchy person (except when it came to her younger siblings), so it was no surprise that she didn't like how Nozomi was being really close to her.

"Nothing really…just hugging you." Nozomi answered back nonchalantly. Nico couldn't help but turn her head around and look at her in disbelief.

"Really? You sound like a spoiled princess." Nico deadpanned.

The statement caused the purplette giggle. The sound of the soft noised caused a faint shade of pink appear on the other's face, making her turn her head back around.

"The only princess in µ is Maki-chan." The mention of the redheaded first-year made Nico frown, but Nozomi knew a fact that the two got along with each other pretty well, despite the fact that they would always get into an argument with each other. "But…if I were to be a princess, I would want Nicochi to be my knight in shining armor."

Nozomi's last words came out in a whisper, but loud enough for the other present third-year's ears to pick up. Just as Nico turned her head around, her right cheek met with soft lips that pressed against it. The sensation occurred in a blink of an eye, but to Nico, it was almost as time had stopped. Realizing what had just happened, her face exploded with heat and she fell out of her rolling chair at the computer. Once she came to her senses, the busty third-year was nowhere to be found.

"What the hell was that for?" Nico rubbed her right cheek and recalled the kiss that Nozomi gave her. Although she didn't completely dislike it, there was something off about the way Nozomi was acting.

 **xXx**

The next day, Nico found out that Nozomi didn't come to school. She found that to be even more suspicious when Eli was doing all she could to reassure Nico that Nozomi was probably just not feeling well. However, the brunette didn't believe the quarter Russian, in fact Nico knew that Eli was hiding something from her.

"Alright, no more games Eli. Why exactly is Nozomi not at school?!" Nico was growing impatient every time Eli would try to invade her questions. Since they two third-years were alone in the clubroom, the shorter girl took this opportunity to trap the other so she would not escape.

"S-she's…" Azure orbs averted from the intense gaze the ruby irises were giving her.

"She's at the hospital." A blunt voice answered Nico's question from behind. The petite third-year turned around and faced the rest of the club members. The person who answered her was none other than the first-year that Nico found to be annoying.

"What…did you just say…?" Nico looked at Maki in disbelief. She didn't want to believe her words. She didn't want to believe that Nozomi was-

"You should go to her. The person she needs the most is you." Maki replied back. When the redhead received no answer, she grew angry and began to shout at the other. "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!? GO!"

The words were enough to get Nico moving. She sprinted out of the clubroom and ran as fast as her legs could take her. Back in the clubroom everyone was worried for their friends. Maki was slowly trying to slow down her rapid heartbeats by taking deep breaths. She was glad that Nico left, that way the older girl wouldn't see her holding back the tears that had welled up in her eyes.

"I'm leaving." Maki broke the silent atmosphere of the room and turn around quickly so no one would see the tears that were now streaming down her face.

"Maki wait-" Eli was stopped by Umi from chasing after the first-year.

"It's best if we give her some room."

"Umi…" The blonde turned around and faced the younger girl who also had a pained expression on her face.

"Umi-chan are you sure that's what you want to do?" Umi turned around and found herself facing Honoka and Kotori. Her childhood friends knew that the bluenette wanted to be the one chasing after the redhead, but there was something that was holding her back. Amber eyes averted away from them and looked out the window, at the sky that was slowly darkening with the sun starting to set.

"Yes…"

 _Because I'm not the one that Maki wants to comfort her…_

* * *

 _Faster! Faster! Damn it, why didn't you say anything to me?! Why are you always holding yourself back?! Why…?_

Nico huffed her way to the hospital like she was told. Her chest was hurting, but she wasn't sure if it was from running for a long distance or because of how she felt about her teasing friend. The raven haired girl took in large gulps of air to slow down her racing heart. She took small steps as she made her way towards the entrance of the, but soon came to a halt when she saw a person from the corner of her eye. She had long dark purple hair and turquoise eyes that were slightly red.

Slightly red?

Nico marched her way to the dazed individual. She took in a deep breath of air and closed her eyes for a split second before letting out all of her anger at Nozomi.

"YOU IDIOT!" Nozomi practically jumped out of her skin from the shout. When the purplette looked up she found an angry, but worried Nico standing in front of her.

"Nicochi…what are you doing here?" Nozomi was puzzled to how the smaller girl had found where she had been.

"Is that all you have to say to me?" The brunette felt a surge of anger swell up in her chest. "Do you have any idea how worried I was when I was told you were at the hospital?! Do you have any idea how much energy I used up just to run and find you?" Nico had grabbed Nozomi's shoulders and squeezed them to prevent her from going anywhere. "Do you realized how scared I was when I thought somethings bad happened to you…"

The last words that came out of Nico's mouth came out softly, but loud enough for Nozomi to hear. Before she even realized it herself, Nozomi was crying. She didn't really know why, but the mere fact of having Nico by her side made her walls crumble down.

"I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"I'm sorry." Nozomi continued to apologize to the other as she wiped away her tears. Nico sighed and sat down beside her and waited for her to calm down.

 **xXx**

"So…your dad had to get an emergency surgery all of a sudden…and that was the reasoning to why you didn't come to school today?" Nozomi nodded at the somewhat ticked off Nico. "Hahaha…I'm going to kill that stupid Russian and stuck up princess tomorrow when I get the chance…"

"Nicochi?" Nozomi furrowed her eyebrows at the other in confusion. Nico sighed deeply and looked back at the taller.

"Let's go, it's getting late. It's best if you don't spend the night at the hospital. You need proper sleep from all of that crying you've done."

"Eh?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" Nico abruptly stood up from the bench and took a couple steps away from Nozomi who was still confused. "You'll spend the night at my house."

"But-"

"Enough already!" Nico stomped back and grabbed Nozomi's hand and dragged her off, away from the hospital. "You can call you mom later, but for now, just shut up and come with me."

Nozomi blinked at Nico's sudden actions and noticed a tint of red glowing under the lights of the lamp posts. The purplette internally giggled and gave a squeeze to Nico's hand.

"Thank you, Nicochi, for being my knight in shining armor and chasing after me." Her comment caused Nico's blush to go past her ears.

"Of course I'd come after you." Nico mumbled under her breath. "You're my princess after all."

* * *

 **Sorry if it was kind of short. A little bit of angst, but nonetheless a good ending. So who do you think Maki was in love with? Nozomi or Nico?**

 **I guess we'll just have to find out if I ever decide to do a sequel to this story. Oh well.**

 **Next Up: Anju x Umi (which is in the process of being completed)**

 **Until Next Time**


	12. Chapter 12 - Anju x Umi: Literature

**Paring requested by Kurohami (I apologize if you were expecting a knight/princess AU. I promise I'll make it up to you in the future.) and AU requested by JayXNitro. I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

My Princess – Ch. 12

Paring: Anju x Umi

Rating: T (just to be on the safe side)

Notes: College AU

 **xXx**

"So explain to me again why they're here." Umi gave Honoka a questionable look right before she looked back at the two girls sitting at their table.

"Tsubasa-chan said that she would help me with my math homework…and well…she mentioned how Anju-chan needed some help with literature…and I kinda blurted out that you would be willing to help." The ginger laughed sheepishly as the aura around Umi began to turn dark.

"You what…?"

"I-I'll pay you back for this I promise!" Honoka frantically tried to stop the other from murdering her. "How about one whole box of our shops manjuu, free!"

The dark haired girl put a hand to her chin and thought about it. "Make it two and you have a deal."

 **xXx**

"Where would you like to start Yuuki-san?" Umi and Anju had decided to take a table of their own to leave the distracting methods that Tsubasa was using to keep Honoka on track. In truth, Umi was the only one being distracted because she found those methods to be shameless to the eyes of the public.

"How about with you calling me by my first name." Anju smiled as the words sweetly slipped past her lips. Umi began to blush when Anju stood up and sat beside her. The space that they had for studying was too small; Anju was practically sitting on Umi's lap.

"I-I'm sorry?" In Umi's mind, warning signs were starting to go off. This was one of the many reasons to why she quit being a tutor on the first day after she applied. Oddly, she always found herself to be in a sticky situation with students trying to make a move on her.

"My name?" Anju cooed into the other's ear, causing the blood in Umi's body to rush up her face.

"U-u-um, Y-Yuuki-san, w-wha-"

"Anju~." The chestnut haired girl moved in closer and pressed her body closer to Umi's. The warning signs inside her head were practically screaming 'danger' now, but there was something about those violet irises that made it hard to move away.

"Anjuyou'realittletooclose!" Umi's mind was beginning to spin. If the other kept this up the bluenette was sure that she might just spontaneous combust on the spot.

Anju, on the other hand, was enjoying her time with Umi. She couldn't help but giggle at the other's cute reactions. "You're getting better and better Sonoda-san." A small smirk tugged on the smaller girl and she pulled onto the tie that Umi had around her neck. "Or would you like me to call you Sonoda-sensei?"

"M-my name is just fine…" The flustered girl mumbled under her breath.

"Hmmm, what was that?" The lilac eyed girl giggled.

"Yu- Anju…if you're not going to tell me what you would like help in I will leave you…" Umi sighed.

"Eh~, Sonoda-sensei is so mean~." Anju got off of Umi and returned to her seat. "But, it seems like you're getting used to calling me by my name." She winked at the other, causing Umi to look away in embarrassment.

Umi was about to give in and just let Anju have her way. "So are we going to start tutoring or are we going to keep chatting like this?" She pulled out a water bottle and took a drink to cool down her overheated skin.

"I wouldn't mind discussing about erotic literature with Sonoda-sensei." Amethyst gems eyed the slim girl sitting across from her. Umi choked on her water and began to cough furiously as Anju continued to seductively look at her. "Ah, but it'll be my first time so please be gentle with me." She gave a smile to the bluenette and began to twirl some of the loose hair that fell over her shoulder.

"E-excuse me for a bit!" Umi abruptly stood up from her seat with a nice hue of red across her face. "I-I need to go use the restroom!"

As the bluenette ran off, Anju stayed where she and giggled. "Sonoda-san is so cute when embarrassed. It makes me want to tease her even more."

 **xXx**

 _Get a grip Sonoda Umi! It's not like this is your first time dealing with this kind of woman!_

Umi splashed her face with cold water at the bathroom sink to cool down her flaming skin. She pulled out her phone to call Honoka to see if the ginger was done with her studying, but much to her liking, the other didn't hear her calls or was ignoring them now that she was with someone else.

 _Curse you Honoka! I'm going to make you pay me ten times for this!_

Frustrated, Umi decided to return to their study table and try to survive her next few hours with Yuuki Anju. Around the corner, Umi saw Anju chatting with another girl. She had tall and slim body with long dark purple hair and seemed like the type of person that had both genders chasing after her like Umi.

To a third party, it would seem like the two of them were enjoying their chat. Umi didn't understand though, why did she feel like she had interrupted something important? Why did her chest feel a small ache when Anju laughed at what the other had said?

 _Is this jealousy?_

Umi shook her head to clear out the thoughts. She thought it was ridiculous to be thinking in such ways when she had met Anju practically three hours ago.

"Sonoda-san?" Anju stood beside the bluenette and tilted her head at why she was standing here and not sitting at their table.

"A-Anju!" Bright red. That was a nice description of Umi's cheeks as the individual drowned in embarrassment.

"How long have you been standing here?"

"N-not long! Just got out! The restroom I mean!" Umi panicked and prayed she wouldn't be suspicious, although it was failing miserably.

"Shall we go back and study?" Anju smile made Umi's heart thump against her chest, earning a dumb nod from the taller girl.

 _How can a girl be this cute? A girl like Anju is bound to have a special person already…_

Once they were settled down at their table again it was oddly quiet. Umi could barely concentrate because her mind kept wondering about who that other girl was and what kind of relationship they had together.

"Sonoda-sensei?" A hand in front of Umi's face and the call of her name pulled her out of her thoughts. Amber orbs blinked and found big amethyst gems staring back at her.

"…Yes…" For a split second, Umi lost all trans of thoughts and stared right back at them, appreciating their beauty.

Anju was taken slightly aback when the other stared into her eyes. The shine in Umi's honey brown irises caused a dust of pink on her cheeks to appear.

"I…"

"Tell me…Anju…who was that person you were with earlier?"

"Oh, she was Toudou Erena. We used to date, but now we're just friends like how we used to be." A small teasing smile appeared on her face. "Is Sonoda-sensei perhaps jealous?"

"And if I said yes how would you react Anju?" Strangely, Umi was unfazed by her teasing.

"Eh?"

" _This bud of love by summer's ripening breath, may prove a beauteous flower when next we meet._ " Umi packed up her belongings as the brunette stared in confusion from what was said.

"I'm sorry?" Anju was overwhelmed by the sudden confession that came out of Umi's mouth.

"I expect you to know where that quote came from the next time we meet Anju." The bluenette gave her a lopsided smile and left her to her own devices.

Anju could feel the rush of blood color her cheeks. She had asked Tsubasa a favor to have a shot flirting with the infamous, Sonoda Umi. What she wasn't expecting was to fall hard for the dashing prince and the poetic words that would sweep her off her feet.

* * *

 **The quote is from William Shakespeare's Romeo & Juliet - Act II, Scene I**

 **Next up: Maki x Umi (in knight/princess AU)**

 **Until Next Time**


	13. Chapter 13 - Maki x Umi: Letters

**Pairing requested by ThreeObliterator. I may have or may have not went a little overboard with the story (and a little lazy near the end), but what's done is done. For my other stories, Bound is halfway done while I have still yet to start on the next chapter of Let's Make a Bet. I hope you can be patient with me since I'll be starting my second semester soon.**

 **The fact that I have been dragged down even further in idol hell because of tumblr, I too have created an account for that god forsaken site. So if you do have a tumblr account feel free to follow me and/or shoot me a message. I'm still trying to get used to using it, so don't expect much from me at the moment. I have My Princess posted up to the most recent chapter. My FF name is changed to the same name I use for tumblr. FF is also having problems with the reviews so if you do go to my tumblr, leave a comment, review, or request there since I delete the emails I get from FF (besides I like reading what you guys have to say).**

 **As always, thank you for reading my stories.**

 **Also I don't own Love Live! since I usually forget to say that.**

* * *

My Princess – Ch. 13

Pairing: Umi x Maki

Rating: K

Notes: Characters may be OOC

 **xXx**

Under the grey sky, amethyst gems gazed off into the distance as their owner became lost in thought. The princess sighed and let a puff of white air escape from her mouth, watching it dissipate.

"Liar…"

In her hands were handwritten letters, sent from a dear person to the scarlet haired princess.

 **xXx**

"You're a coward." The princess glared at the blue haired individual that was packing up her belongings.

"Is that how you say goodbye to someone who's going off to fight in a war?" The knight raised an eyebrow at the other in question.

"Kotori-nee is upset with you."

"I know, but that's okay. The person she needs isn't me."

"So you think it's okay to leave me behind then?" An aching feeling slowly grew in the princess's chest.

"Princess, you know that's not why I'm leaving."

The redhead refused to meet the other in the eyes. She was angry with the knight. The other was always so selfless, never caring about her own feelings and throwing away everything else for the sake of others.

"Maki." Still no answer. The slightly shorter girl sighed at the childish act her princess was doing. "If you want I can leave you for a bit to cool down."

Turning around, the knight was about to open the door and leave, but stopped when Maki tugged on the edge of her sleeve.

"I love you." Maki could feel tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "Umi, stay here and don't go."

"I have to." The touch of a soft hand wiped away the streaming tears from lilac orbs.

"Why? Is it because you're still running away from your feelings for Kotori-nee or-"

"It's because I want to create a kingdom where you can rule in peace. Where we can be together happily with everyone else." Umi spoke, cutting the other off. "Yes, I may still have some lingering feelings for you sister, but right now I am your betrothed. My very life exists to support you just like it has been when I became your knight."

"You're an idiot." Umi gave the princess a small smile in response and gave a kiss on Maki's hand.

"Although this is not how you imagine to spend your time as an engaged woman while your other half is gone, I promise that I'll write to you whenever I have the chance."

"If you don't, I'll make sure you will die by my hands." The princess pouted like a child when Umi chuckled at her statement.

The two were walking around in circles with their words. They knew that there was a possibility that Umi might die on the battlefield, but neither wanted to bring it up. They wanted to spend their short moment together with their usual selves. Little conversations with the calming silence.

* * *

"-and then Honoka-chan surprised me by giving me a necklace. She was so sweet!" The taupe haired princess was going over her day she spent with her lover. As much as Maki loves her older sister and the gingered knighted, hearing stories about their time together was tiring.

 _I wonder how much pain Umi feels when she had to listen to them?_

The mention of the bluenette caused the younger princess to frown.

"Maki-chan, you barely touched your food. Are you feeling okay?" The queen looked at her youngest daughter in concern.

"I'm fine; I just don't have an appetite right now." Maki frowned at the plate in front of her. It was her favorite dish, but she just didn't have the energy to be excited over something she could have every day.

"Maki-chan, are you sure you're not sick." Kotori did the same as her mother and worried for her younger sister.

"May I be excused? I feel full." The nod from the king made Maki sigh in relief. She stood up and excused herself once again before leaving to her room. Once returned, she flopped onto her bed and buried her face into her pillows. It's been a whole month since Umi left, but the absence of the other left an empty space in the princess's heart.

"Maki-chan!" The sudden shout of her name and the loud sound of her door bursting opened gave her a startle. Maki turned her head around and found a panting brunette with violet eyes gasping for air.

"Hanayo, what's with you all of a sudden?" The princess was puzzled because the maid was usually timid and shy, not loud and…well…excited.

"A letter. Rin-chan came back as a messenger to update his majesty about their battles and…" An envelope was in Hanayo's hand. "Rin-chan said this is from Umi-chan."

Maki got off of her bed and inspected the object. Sure enough, the envelope was sealed with wax that had the Sonoda emblem press down on it. The princess's breath quickens and she wonders what was inside.

"Thank you Hanayo, you may leave now." The maid bowed at the command and left Maki to have some space alone. She sat at her night desk and carefully opened the envelope with a knife.

 _Days pass two by,_

 _Hearts yearn for a warmth touch._

 _Under the night sky,_

 _I search for the stars that you look at._

 _To hear your voice,_

 _Is like a distant dream._

 _When the day comes,_

 _I wish to be by your side once again._

 _-Sonoda Umi_

"W-what's that supposed to mean? I don't get you." Heat immediately rushed up Maki's cheeks when she read the poem. Sure, Umi was pretty well known for writing such things back when they were still students, but Maki had never read any of them. To receive one of the rare pieces, the princess's lips arched upward into a smug smile, knowing full well that Umi's admirers would be extremely jealous.

* * *

Maki sat under the shade of the elm tree that her sister and childhood friends climbed when they were younger. The three were six, so tall he little five-year-old princess could do was watched in fear of what would happen if they fell. Much to her intuition was telling her, a branch broke and they did fall, but Honoka and Kotori were able to get by with small scratches. Umi, however, was bleeding due to the fact that she softened the older princess's fall and received a deep wound from the broken branch. Maki used a piece of her dress to stop the bleeding until the older girl got medical attention. The scarlet haired princess was sure that the smile that Umi gave her in gratitude was the day she fell for the older girl.

"Princess Maki, I was told to give you this before I return."

The redhead looked up from her book and stared into pools of citrine colored orbs. The man had dark blue hair and a stern look etched into his face, but behind that façade, the princess knew he was a kind man. He held out a letter that

"Thank you General Sonoda." Maki took the letter. The general bowed and walked away right before she was about to ask how Umi was doing, but she knew that he was in a rush to return and spectate the battlefield.

The letters she received from Umi were occasional. Sometimes they were poems like the first one and sometimes they were actual letters. Without further due, Maki hastily opened the letter to read it contents.

 _Dear Maki,_

 _Thank you for the bracelet that you made for me; if I stand correct, you must have asked Princess Kotori for help. I'm sure you are upset that I did not return with my grandfather back to the castle, but please understand that I was need in place of him. To make up for it, there is a small gift for you with this letter. Although it may not be much, I'm sure that you will be able to use it to your liking. I'm not sure when all of this fighting will end, but stay strong for the sake of our people, like how I stay strong for you._

 _Please take care of yourself._

 _-Sonoda Umi_

Maki furrowed her eyebrows at the mention of a gift from Umi. From the corner of her eye, she noticed a flash of blue fall out of the envelope. Fallen on the grass, was a simple blue ribbon. The same shade of blue that reminded her of the blue haired knight. The princess picked it up and used it to tie up her hair that helped her cool down in the shade of the elm tree within the heat of summer.

* * *

Autumn, the season of change. The cool breeze blew against her, slowly growing cold as time passed by. Almost half a year have passed since Maki last say the lopsided smile of the knight. Her long midnight blue hair, her gentle touches, everything, the princess longed to see the Sonoda heir again.

She closed the window to her room and back down at her desk. Unwilling to go to sleep, she decided to re-read the most recent letter sent by Umi. Lilac orbs traced the neat handwriting and let the words sink into her mind.

 _Dear Maki,_

 _As you have heard, this war may be coming to an end. I hope that it will soon. The amount of blood that have been shed will forever be burned into my memory, but I hope that the future we look forward to will be enough to slowly bring hope for our kingdom. As time passes us by, I wonder if this will change how we act around each other. Have you been taking care of yourself? Are you properly taking your lessons? I want to see you. I love you. Funny how I'm able to write these words but wouldn't be able to say it to your face. Please wait a little longer and I will return to you, my princess._

 _-Sonoda Umi_

Maybe it was because of the feelings that were held within the letter that Maki was feeling like she was walking on air. Out of all the letters sent, this was by far her favorite. Umi was never one to show much expression of emotions, whether in person or writing, but Maki could feel the other's love. She too wanted to be able to see her easily embarrassed knight again.

* * *

It's been a whole year since she received Umi's last letter. The winter storms have finally calmed and the lands was covered in a white blanket. The war was long over, but the empty space left behind was still there.

When their army returned from their victory, Maki couldn't help but feel that there was something wrong. She searched for an individual with dark blue hair, but the only one she found were Umi's grandfather and father with blank expressions of their faces.

The celebration felt like a cruel smack from reality. The news that the Sonoda head caused her heart to drop like a rock. The red bracelet that she received from her would be father-in-law shattered all of her hopes. Ever since then, she saw the world in monochrome, unlike the one that the knight envisioned.

"You lied to me Umi…you said you'd come back…yet…" Tears fell from Maki's eyes like opened floodgates. Snow began to fall down once again, a cold touch to her numbed skin.

 _I'm sorry_

The redhead could imagine the words being said by the other. The tone of voice that she would use. The face she would make.

A white pigeon landed the stone wall near Maki. She found it odd that the bird would be out considering it was winter, but then realized that it was a messenger pigeon.

Eagerly, she untied the small piece of paper around its foot and read it. She let out a dry laugh at the words written.

 _I'm sorry._

"You are really cruel." Maki's shoulders shook, but she questioned the cause; was it the cold or her aching heart.

"I'm sorry."

"I hate you."

"I missed you."

With tears streaming down her face, nose running, Maki turned around and faced the blue haired individual. There, Umi stood, almost like an illusion with her lopsided smile and gentle amber colored irises. The knight was then tackled by the younger girl and the pair were thrown into the soft snow.

"You'll catch a cold Maki."

"Shut up and let me stay like this a little longer." A chuckle escaped Umi's lips and Maki felt its rumble against the other's chest.

"As you wish my princess." Umi brought her arms around the other and pulled her closer. "I'm back."

"It's about time, stupid knight."

* * *

 **Next Up: Kotori x Maki**

 **Until Next Time**


	14. Chapter 14 - Honoka x Umi: Orange

**I know I said that the next chapter would be Kotori x Maki…but my fingers slipped up. Whoops! It seems like this chapter is going to be Honoka x Umi instead (as requested by Nahoma). I apologize to the readers who were expecting the Kotori x Maki; my hands wanted me to write more angst,** **oops, was I supposed to say that** **?**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy…if not, have a small piece of your heart get torn.**

* * *

My Princess – Ch. 14

Pairing: Honoka x Umi

Rating: T

Notes: Inspired by the song Orange covered by Neko96. Shhh, can you hear that? It's the sound of my soul shattering from writing this chapter.

 **xXx**

"U…mi…chan…"

Blue irises widened at the sight of the other. Once a precious friend, but now…

"…Why…?"

The tip of her sword was covered in blood. The ginger princess searched for an answer from the amber colored orbs that she longed to see again, but couldn't find them. They were hidden beneath the midnight blue bangs she wanted to reach out and touch. The distance between them was so close, yet too far apart.

* * *

 _The fact that I laughed in a world you were in,_

"Umi-chan! Umi-chan!" The little ginger ran to her blue haired friend who had currently finished her sword training.

"Ah, Princess." Umi greeted Honoka with her title, thus causing the ginger to pout at the other.

"Mou, how many times have I told you to just call me by my name. You used to say it just fine when we were little." Her childish attitude earned a slight frown from Umi.

"That was when we were still children, besides I'm your knight now; we're not kids anymore."

"Then I order you to call me by my name. This is an order Umi-chan!" Honoka puffed out her chest to show that she was being serious. Her childish attitude caused the taller girl to chuckle lightly in response.

"Then as your knight, I will oblige," Umi kneeled on her left knee and gave a light kiss on Honoka's hand. "Honoka."

A bright hue of red spread across the princess's cheeks when her eyes lock with round, golden brown orbs. For a split second, Honoka was taken back to the times when they were both children. The childish promises they would make behind the nearby church, the small adventures they would have on the outskirts of the city, the breathtaking scenery of the sunset colored ocean, everything…they were all precious memories of their time spent together, and there wasn't anything in the world that she would trade it for.

The two teens began to laugh. Their days of innocence was still a part of them. Their hearts of gold hoping that those days will never end.

* * *

 _The fact that you resented the future you that saw,_

"Princess!" Umi chased after the ginger once they had stepped out of the meeting room.

Years have passed, and the two were now taking more responsibilities. And such responsibilities had changed them both.

"Princess, you can't be serious about that decision!" The blue haired knight continued to tail the princess in hope that the other would give her a concrete answer. "Honoka!"

The calling of her name stopped her in her tracks. Honoka turned around and was faced with an enraged Umi. Her lost blue eyes met with citrine gems that burned with anger. Honoka wasn't surprised to see the other like this, in fact, as they grew older, Umi became more stern and strict. But she wasn't the only one that changed.

"Do you have a problem with my decision?"

"Yes I do." Umi stood her ground even though the face Honoka gave her sent a chill down her spine. It was a first she had even seen such a gesture from her dear princess. "Why would you go so far for one person? Are you that blinded that you're willing to sacrifice hundreds?!"

"You wouldn't understand." Honoka averted her line of vision from the knight.

"What wouldn't I understand?" The bluenette gave the princess a look of disbelief. "The Honoka I know-"

"You wouldn't understand because you've never been in love!" Umi was taken aback from the sudden shout the princess gave. It was usually the other way around, but they would always reconcile. Somehow, Umi knew they could never go back to the way they used to be.

Tears threatened to fall from sapphire colored orbs, but their owner stood her ground, determined of her final decision.

"I'll do whatever it takes to make sure Kotori-chan stays protected. I need her in my life. My decision is final. If you are not happy with that decision, then it's best if you step down from your position, Royal Knight Sonoda." Honoka turned back around and left Umi behind.

The knight stood in her place, dumbstruck, as the words carved an incurable wound to her heart. Umi placed a hand over her aching chest and slumped against the stone wall. All of her senses became numb, unsure of the cause. Was it because Honoka didn't call her by her name…or was it the sudden confession of Honoka's love for someone else? Umi wasn't sure anymore, but there was one thing she was sure of.

 _I do know what it's like to love someone…but now that someone has another in their heart…it is nothing but an unbearable pain that will never be healed…_

* * *

 _Your voice, warmth, attitude, everything you loved…_

"Cheers, as congratulations to the newly engaged couple!" Everyone shouted as the ginger and scratched the back of head sheepishly. The ashen haired woman beside her blushed, but nevertheless smiled brightly at the announcement.

After months of skirmishes, the long awaited happiness was finally here. Yes, lives were lost, but surprisingly, both sides were able to come down to an agreement.

"Tonight, we shall party until the sun rises!" The ginger announced, earning whoops and hollers from her subjects.

Honoka made her around the party and thanked everyone for celebrating with her. There was one area of the room, however, that was anything but celebrating. The ginger tilted her head at the group and wondered what had them so gloomy.

"What's up everyone, why the long face?" Honoka beamed a smile at them and tried to lightened up the mood. "The fight is over, we were able to avoid losing many lives and-"

"You're wrong." Golden eyes glared at the other with resentment. The shorter ginger spoke with poison on her tongue, her usual cheerful attitude and cat-like personality was replaced with rage.

"R-Rin-chan!" The other girl beside her with hair the color of brown sugar tried to calm her down. "P-please calm down."

"Hanayo, take Rin out for some fresh air." The tall blonde instructed the other to take the ginger knight away before things got out of hand. The brunette nodded and took the other's hand, dragging the orange haired girl away.

"What was that all about?" Blue eyes looked around her circle of friends in confusion. "Why was Rin-chan acting like that?"

"Maybe because she thinks what you said about Umi-chan was wrong." Honoka frowned at the mention of the name that belonged to a blue haired knight. Former knight.

"Nozomi!" Azure orbs looked at the purple haired girl as a warning, but there was also a pained look knowing that the other was also feeling the same as Rin. Resentment and anger.

"But it's the truth Elicchi!"

"There's no need to care about that person. She made her decision to quit being my subject." Honoka looked away, a small surge of anger bubbled in her chest. "Besides, who needs that person! We were able to win without her!"

 ***SMACK***

The room drowned in silence with slight whispers and mutters in the background. All eyes had their attention on the princess and the purplette who had tears streaming down her face. Honoka's left cheek stung, Nozomi's hand feeling the same way with a small tingle of the aftereffects of slapping the other.

"You were only able to win because of Umi-chan! Without her, you wouldn't be able to celebrate today! It sickens me, knowing that you speak of her like this when she threw away her pride so you could be happy!" Nozomi stormed out of the ball room followed in tow by a small black haired girl as told by Eli.

"Hey," Honoka's voice wavered from the smack she received from the older woman. "Eli-chan, Maki-chan…what did Nozomi-chan mean by those words…"

"Beats me," The redhead replied coldly. "maybe the truth."

The reply hurt the ginger. Honoka knew that Maki was fairly close with Umi, just like Nozomi and Rin, so there was no surprise by the way she acted.

"I'm sorry Honoka, but what Nozomi said is right. Umi didn't do anything wrong." Eli pulled out a folded piece of paper from her pocket and handed it the said person. "She wanted me to give this to you."

* * *

A part of Honoka wished she wasn't alive. Her blue eyes glistened with water as she rode her horse to the neighboring kingdom. The words written on the piece of paper she received from Eli were like a smack to reality, and hurt more than the one Nozomi had given her.

The princess left her engagement party as soon as she finished reading the note. The sun was slowly setting down, but not quite there yet. The precious piece of paper was clutched close to her chest. The ginger slowed her horse down; she had arrived at her destination, the outskirts of the city, the place that now belongs to her enemy.

The small camp that had the ruler of the neighboring kingdom was heavily guarded, but that didn't mean a single thing to the princess. They were nothing but small fries as Honoka took them down; the only one who would be able to stop her was her knight. Her former knight. Umi.

"What is the meaning of this?" A slim woman with midnight blue tresses walked out of the set up tent. Her annoyed face grew surprised with the orange haired individual in front of her. "Why is the princes of the enemy here?"

"I want to speak with you, Umi-chan." The blue eyed princess spoke to the other; she was determined to get answers from her former knight. "Why did you agree to their terms of surrender?"

"I have nothing to say to you, so return to where you came from. You should be celebrating your engagement with the Princess of the South, am I not wrong Princess of the East?" Her tone was cold and distant, like she was purposely trying to hurt Honoka. It was working, not because of how she spoke, but because Umi refused to say her name.

"I won't leave." Honoka stood her ground, although slightly wavering.

"Then I shall listen to what you have to say; I too have some things I wish to say, of course on one condition."

"And that is?"

"A duel, winner will get last say."

"I don't want to fight you Umi-chan."

"Then you don't have a choice." Umi lunged forward, swiftly drawing her blade. "We are no longer friends."

The two individuals crossed swords with each other, neither one wanting to lose. Honoka tried her best to keep up with Umi. It had always been this way; every time the princess would practice with the knight she would always struggle to keep up with the other. It was one of the many reasons why she made Umi her knight. To have to be facing her dear friend like this was tearing her apart.

Honoka's movements were slowing down. Every time the sharp metals in their hands would clash together, the princess could feel her energy become drained from her. Umi, too, was slowly becoming tired like the other, but from the corner of her eye she knew this was the end of their duel. The knight dove forward, as did the other, and both were met with a long silence.

"U…mi…chan…"

Blue eyes widened at the other. Once a precious friend, but now…

"…Why…?"

The tip of her sword was covered in blood. The ginger princess searched for an answer from the amber colored orbs that she longed to see again, but couldn't find them. They were hidden beneath the midnight blue bangs she wanted to reach out and touch. The distance between them was so close, yet too far apart.

"…You're always looking forward…but never behind…"

Umi pulled out her bloodied sword from the individual who attempted to strike the princess from behind. The knight coughed out blood as she pushed herself away from the blade that Honoka held, all of her strength leaving her when she teetered forward.

"UMI-CHAN!" Honoka caught the other in her arms, both falling to the ground, the forgotten sword fallen out of her hand. The princess panicked and tried to think clearly of the events that just occurred. "We have to get you help! Stay here while-"

A gentle touch was met with her hand. The warmth was still there, but slowly slipping away.

"Let me stay like this a little longer…" Umi's breathing was growing slow.

"DON'T BE STUPID UMI-CHAN!" Honoka shouted at the knight with tears streaming down her face. A dry, but force laugh came from the other.

"…I never said what would happen to the loser…" Honoka choked on her tears and pulled the other closer. "Hey…do you know what my favorite time of the day is…?"

Unable to properly respond, Honoka could only shake her head, burying her face in the crook of Umi's neck.

"I always…found the setting sun to be…breathtaking…" Umi spoke softly into Honoka's ear. "…It reminds me of you…bright and warm…"

The words caused more tears to well up in Honoka's eyes. The princess pulled her face out of the crook of Umi's neck and pulled the other even closer. She was still unable to bear the look on her dying friend's face.

"Why?"

"Honoka…shines bright like the sun…and your color is orange…like when it sets…"

"Why?"

A hand gently caressed Honoka's wet cheeks. It felt too cold to her liking, and like the princess had feared, the touch disappeared after a small whisper, and the knight in her arms ceased to continue breathing.

"Honoka(-chan)!" The shouts of her name could be heard in the distance, but she could barely pay attention to them. She didn't want to hear them call her name. She wanted to hear the knight call her name. Her knight, Sonoda Umi.

Honoka let out a cry. The painful ache in her chest refusing leave. She recalled the words written on the piece of paper hidden in the pocket of her coat. The words that will forever stay in her heart.

 _The fact that I laughed in a world you were in,_

 _The fact that you resented the future that you saw,_

 _Your voice, warmth, attitude, everything, you loved…_

 _Goodbye._

* * *

 **I didn't cry…okay, maybe I teared up a little, but still…**

 ***Coughs***

 **Okay, so that's not the true meaning for the song, but I found it really fitting. Hopefully, I can get some more writing done before I go back to college Monday (no promises).**

 **Until Next Time…**


	15. Chapter 15 - Kotori x Maki: White

**Man...it has been forever since I last written anything, let alone update any of my stories. I apologize to my readers who are still slowly waiting for me to update them, but time and motivation are not on my side at the moment. To make it up to you guys, I was finally able to finish another chapter of My Princess. Hopefully, I can get a little more writing done before finals hit me. Please enjoy reading my stories and continue to do so in the future.** **Apologies in advance if I have lost some of my touch.**

 **The next chapter should be Erena x Anju, but we'll just have to see what kind of ideas I have first.**

* * *

My Princess – Ch. 15

Pairing: Kotori x Maki

Rating: K

Notes: School AU w/ a bit of Princess x Knight

 **xXx**

"Earth to dweeb, are you listening?" A small hand waved in front of amethyst orbs, bringing the red haired girl out of her daze.

"Who the hell are you calling a dweeb, stupid imp!"

"She finally speaks!" The petite brunette threw her hands up in the air as if talking to the sky. "And who are you calling an imp?!"

"So you admit that you're stupid." The taller rolled her eyes at the late retort.

"Why you-"

"Nico, Maki, how many times must I remind you two to stop quarreling over trivial things?" A tall blonde walked up to the two, rubbing the side of her head to make her rising headache go away.

"Yeah yeah, well tell the idiot to stop daydreaming about little miss princess over there." Nico jerked her thumb back at the grumpy redhead.

"I wasn't daydreaming about Kotori!" Maki retorted.

"I never said that you were." Nico replied back with a grin. "All I said was that you were daydreaming of little miss princess."

Maki reddened at the statement knowing full well she fell into the other's trap. With her fists clenched tight and her temper on the verge of tipping over, the younger girl was ready to let the petite girl have a piece of her mind, but was interrupted when another they head yelling from outside. It was the same voice as usual, kind of like how Maki and Nico would always argue, the bluenette who hung around Kotori would always lecture the ginger.

"Honoka, explain to me why you were eating during class." The stern cobalt haired girl glared at the ginger who was cowering behind the taupe haired girl.

"Kotori-chan save me~!"

"Umi-chan, Honoka-chan was probably just hungry. You know how she is. It's not anything new." The girl in between the two tried to calm down the fuming Umi and save the cornered Honoka.

"Which is why she needs to learn to have some self-control."

"Umi-chan…" The said person stiffened and knew immediately what was going to come next. Umi steeled herself for the worst, but it all came crumbling down when the other brought her puppy eyes. "please?" Utter defeat. That was how Umi felt right now.

"You're being unfair Kotori…"

Nico rolled her eyes at their interactions. It was only when she noticed dark auras leaking from the two beside her that she realized that her life might be in danger. Eli and Maki were glaring out the window and staring directly at the trio, specifically Umi and Kotori, and how close they were being.

"You two need to control yourselves…" Nico commented to burst the tensed atmosphere making the two flush. Eli was the first to revert back to normal and coughed into her hand like nothing had happened. Maki, on the other hand, took a bit longer.

"Umi." The blonde leaned out the window and called to bluenette's name loud enough to catch her attention.

"Princess! What are you doing?!" Umi turned her attention to the older girl who was up two stories. "There's no need for you to do that! What if you fall?!" The bluenette commented in panic.

"Then I hope that my knight in shining armor will come and catch me." Eli smiled knowing that Umi was worried for her wellbeing, but remembered the other's closeness with Kotori and quickly reverted back to a stoic composure. "I want to see you in the Council room. That is an order, no excuses."

"As you wish Princess." Umi immediately kneeled down to the ground and bowed at the command. Doing as she was told, she left her two friends and headed for the Council room.

"Looks like our Ice Princess got jealous of her dense knight getting close with another princess." Nico snorted at Eli.

"I-I am not!" A nice hue of red rushed up Eli's cheeks trying to defend herself, but ultimately failed and decided to finally leave before she embarrassed herself any further.

"Hehe, did you see that Maki? Although, you can't say much when you were just like her." Nico chuckled and waited for a comeback from the other. However, much to her surprise, the redhead was nowhere to be seen when the small statured girl turned around. "Where the hell did she go?"

 **xXx**

 _Stop it! You're not the type of person to get jealous over something so trivial! It's only Umi for goodness sake!_

Maki internally battled with her inner thoughts letting her feet keep moving, not really paying attention to where she was going.

 _Besides Umi is already Eli's Knight. There's no way she can be both of their Knight._

The redhead let out a frustrated sigh. She had only applied to Otonokizaki Academy to get away from her parents who were pushing her to prepare for medical school. The academy was unlike any other. Like most private schools, wealthy families sent their daughters to the all girls' school for them to learn how to be a proper lady, but that wasn't the only thing they offered. The school revolved around a special system, which most of the time, depended on the wealth of the student's family. First years would start out building up reputations, declaring which path they choose. By their second year, those who have met the requirements of a "Princess" can choose her "Knight" as long as the other approves.

Although Maki's family was a one of plenty wealth, she didn't want to rely on her family's name to ride one. She wanted to make a name of her own. She wanted to show others that she could chose her own destiny, not a simple doll pulled by strings, and pave her own path. Thus, the redhead made the decision to take the path of a Knight, despite Maki's family background fulfilling the requirements for being a Princess.

Much to Maki's surprise, she had quite the attention like a certain bluenette when she enrolled. It wasn't long before everyone had given her the nickname, Scarlet Knight. Blunt and strong-willed, the redhead had quite the number of admirers, but nonetheless still loss when compared to Umi, the Shining Prince. But like Umi, even Maki had her share of upperclassmen requesting her to become their knight. But the moment Maki stepped on the grounds of the school, she already had sights for-

"Maki-chan, are you okay?"

 _Kotori._

"Kotori-chan, maybe you should go and see if Maki's feeling sick." The purple haired girl pushed the younger towards the redhead giving her a slight fright, hiding the emerging grin on her face. _Love sick that is._

"N-Nozomi-chan!"

Amethyst reflected in bright amber colored irises. Maki blinked and wondered to herself if she was going crazy, but seeing that the other was extremely close to her face and inspecting if she was still alive and breathing, that said so otherwise. Wait…

"Hmmm, you don't seem to have a fever…" The taupe haired girl leaned in closer and bumped their forehead together. Kotori grew extremely worried when the younger girl continued to ignore her and Nozomi.

"Ueeh!" Maki abruptly pulled her head back and took a step away from the puzzled girl. Much of her luck today, she tripped over her own feet and fell onto her bottom, wincing at the hard fall.

"Maki-chan, are you okay?" Kotori took a step forward to

As if Maki's life couldn't get any worse than it already was, a strong gust of wind took away her breath. The red haired girl was left speechless at the scene in front of her.

"…White…" The simple description slipped out of the knight's mouth.

"Eh?!" A nice hue of red, redder than Maki's hair, stretched across Kotori's face when she realized what Maki was referring to.

"N-no, I didn't-, it's wasn't-, Kotori?!" Immediately, the older girl took off in the opposite direction, running far away from Maki.

"You better get catch her now if you want to explain everything to her Maki-chan~." Nozomi's words pulled out of Maki's shock and she got onto her feet, sprinting after the ashen haired princess.

"You and your crazy stunts…I swear how do you even manage to pull them off…" Nico huffed walking up from behind the taller girl.

"How cruel of you Nicocchi~." The purple haired girl pretended to be hurt by the other's comment. "It was all in the cards." Nico scoffed at the reply, but soon deeply regretted it. "Hmm~, it seems like my knight needs a little bit of reflecting to do." Nico's skin complexion paled and was about to run for it, only to be caught in the clutches of her princess.

"NOZOMI, YOU BOOB GRABBING DEMON, LET ME GO!" The petite girl struggled to break free from the purple haired girl's hold.

"I can't hear you Nicocchi~" Nozomi's grin widen, and the grip around the nonexistent chest of Nico tightened.

 **xXx**

Maki search around after chasing Kotori and found her sitting in a fetal position under the shade of the tree in the courtyard. The redhead took slow steps while approaching the other, afraid that she might take off running again.

"U-um…"

No answer.

"K-Kotori?" Maki inched a little closer to the taupe haired girl.

"I won't be able to marry anymore…" A muffled voice came from the direction of Kotori's hidden face.

"Eh?"

"And it's all Maki-chan's fault…" The younger froze on the spot when Kotori lifted up her face, showing Maki tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

 _Ah…this must be what Umi feels like whenever she makes that face…_

"I-It's not like it was my fault or anything!" Maki wanted to physically slap herself for letting this side of her out. "B-besides, you should have been more careful of where you were standing…" Heat rose up Maki's neck as she recalled what she saw.

"You better take responsibility then…or else…" A small pout presented itself on Kotori's face.

 _Damn it! Why does she have to be so cute?_

"Alright fine!"

"Hehe~ I hope my mother approves of you as well." Lost in her smile, Maki felt like she was walking on air, only to realized what she had agreed to.

"W-wait Kotori, what exactly do you mean by taking responsibility…"

"Just hope my mom doesn't decide to kick you out of the academy instead." Another bright smile from the taupe hair girl, only this time, Maki couldn't help but feel a dangerous chill crawl down her spine.

"UEEH!"


	16. Chapter 16 - Maki x Umi: Afraid Of Love

**It's been quite some time since I last wrote something. I've been quite in the slumps when it came to writing. Although I'm done with my spring semester, I'm taking summer classes for about a month. This will be the last thing I will post up since my classes move 3x faster than it would in a regular semester. Hopefully all goes well and I pass.**

 **I know I said the next chapter would be Erena x Anju, but like I said, I've been in a really bad slump (if you haven't noticed). So, for my own selfish needs, I wrote a Umi x Maki chapter since I've been dying to read something that involves these two for the past few months. I hope you all enjoy and bear with me for my laziness of not working on my other stories.**

 **Thanks for your support!**

 **And for those of you who haven't heard yet, I do have a tumblr with the same username as this one. if you want to read a little more of my writing, I do have some short drabbles on there that I never post on FF.**

* * *

My Princess – Ch. 16

Paring: Maki x Umi

Rating: T

Notes: Requested by guest XD

* * *

"P-Princess, where are we going?" The midnight haired individual stumbled on her feet while the other dragged her by the hand.

The night was young, and the others around them were being entertained by the music and foods of the princess's party. The party was held by the royal family to celebrate the princess's 20th birthday, but to also to celebrate the choosing of her first knight. Under the night sky, the red haired princess slipped through the crowds and made her escape with the other.

"I-It's not like I want to bring you along or anything!" The fuming princess continued to drag the other along. "My parents don't want me moving around on my own, or did you not like me disrupting your time with your fangirls."

Slowly, the princess's cheeks became dusted with pink after realizing that her feelings were starting to give away. However, despite not being so subtle with her statement of budding jealously, as always, the other had not caught onto it.

"U-um-"

"Umi, shut up and just come with me!" The fiery redhead cut off the baffled knight and the two disappeared from the noisy bunch of people that had completely forgotten of the ones who were the center of attention for tonight's celebration.

 **xXx**

"A-are you perhaps…mad…?" Umi dared to ask the question as they sat on the swinging bench under the tree of the royal garden; the awkward silence was killing her and the princess seemed to have no intention of speaking first.

"Not in particular. Why would I be?" A pout was now present on her face and the knight wasn't sure of how she felt about seeing it.

"Well…" Umi could feel sweat accumulating on her forehead. Despite trying to not care about the knight, the princess was making some things clear to the other.

Umi let out an audible sigh and gave up on trying to keep the conversation going.

"What? If you don't want to be here, then just say so. It's not like you had to come with me." The princess crossed her arms and turned to the opposite direction of the knight.

 _But you were the one who dragged me along. How could I say no?_ Umi averted her eyes at the statement and thought to herself.

"If you want to go back to the party so badly then-"

"I'm not going anywhere." Lilac irises opened and turned back to the midnight haired individual. "I'm staying here until you want to go back."

The declared statement made the princess feel heat creep up her neck, but the determined resolution in the eyes of the knight had her blushing harder.

"W-what with that? I don't get you!" Breaking into her bad habits, the princess immediately averted away from Umi and unconsciously started twirling her finger into a lock of her hair.

"I've just been given the title as you knight. I can't leave your side so easily now can I?" A small smile was present on Umi's face.

"Is that all?" A hint of disappoint was present when the redhead asked the question, still twirling her finger in her hair.

"Until you no longer want me by your side, Princess, I will never leave your side."

"Even though you refused to be my knight for the longest time, you sure know how to sweet talk." Umi's body stiffened at the sudden contact when the princess's body lean onto hers. The knight was not often one to give body contact, but if it was the princess, she always found herself letting her guard down.

A half-hearted chuckle escaped past Umi's lips. "Despite knowing who I am; I'm surprised your father didn't execute me on the spot."

"I trust you." The other stated the words without hesitation. "I don't care who you were. What matters is that I trust you. And so does everyone else."

"Princess…"

"Name."

"Eh?" Umi blinked in confusion at the word.

"Maki." Maki lifted her head off the knight's shoulder and frowned at the other's denseness. "I told you to stop calling me Princess. That's just my title. I have a name you know."

Umi stood up from the bench and kneeled in front of Maki. With her right hand resting above her hear, Umi looked up and locked eyes with Maki. "As you wish Maki."

"S-stupid, you didn't need to do it like that!" A visible blush appeared once again on Maki's face. Another chuckle from Umi slipped out making the redhead pout in annoyance.

"Makes me wonder if you treated her this way too." The princess huffed and spoke under her breath.

"You're different." The knight stood up and turned her back towards Maki. Although Maki knew that she was in the wrong for bring the subject up, a part of her couldn't help but wonder about what Umi was really thinking. The silence that hung in the air was starting to become unbearable until Umi let out a sigh. "But I am here for the sole purpose of being your sword and shield. Nothing more, nothing less."

The words were hurtful, but Maki knew this was Umi's way of protecting herself. This was the knight's defense mechanism when they were on the verge of crossing over the line of professional duties, putting a distance in between them. The princess hated that her knight was such a coward, but couldn't fully resent the other for doing so.

 _Is it because a part of you still has her in your heart?_

* * *

They had first met when midnight haired individual was thrown into their dungeons after being caught sneaking past their boarders. Covered in wounds, it was clear that if she hadn't been found by the scouts at the boarders she would have ended up dead instead. Once captive, everyone in court were also beginning to spread rumors of the

" _They say that she is a wanted fugitive now. And that she tried taking the life of their king."_

" _Wait, so if she's here, wouldn't that make us look like we're giving her protection?"_

It wasn't long before the nobles began pleading Maki's father to behead the captive.

Sonoda Umi, their enemy's most loyal knight who served as a guard for the enemy princess and was the pride of their forces. With such a strong warrior in their hands, it would only make the worry that the rumors were untrue and they were using her as bait to gain their trust.

Known for her stubbornness, Maki wanted to see for herself just how fearsome Sonoda Umi was. But when she faced the person sitting on the other side of the metal bars, Maki saw someone who had given up on life. The stories she had heard of the warrior began to crumbled right in front of her. When the princess met eyes with their enemy's most dangerous warrior, all she saw were hollow eyes staring back at her. Someone who could care less about what is to come of her end.

 **xXx**

Shackled and guarded, her trial had finally come. The clothes she wore were wearing down to nothing but rags and her body was still covered in bandages hiding her healing wounds. Maki was also present at the hearing, she wouldn't often show much interest with the things that occur in court, yet she wasn't quite sure what possessed her to want know more about the blue haired stranger.

"Do you realize your positon here Sonoda Umi?" The man who sat on the throne asked the question.

Maki frowned at the fact that the said person still had the nerve to scoff at the question despite the position she was in. One wrong word that upsets her father would result in death without hesitation.

"Let's skip the formalities and cut to the chase. Your biggest enemy is here after crossing your borders on the verge of death and you're trying to make the decision on whether or not to kill me." Hollow eyes colored a dark shade of amber stared back that the king without batting away.

"If you know where you stand then act like it!" A noble spoke up to save the king from speaking. Maki rolled her eyes at him knowing that he was trying to look good in front of the crown.

"It's not like it matters," Umi answered. "whether or not I live. Honestly, it's best to just kill me. It'll save you some time from having to deal with that kingdom. Send them my head and they might just let your kingdom stand for a couple more years as a small peace treaty."

"You seem really keen on dying Sonoda." The king commented.

Umi shrugged. "I've had enough dealing with greedy people like the ones here. Those who struggle are better off dead than alive in this world." There was a short pause before she continued speaking again. "Besides…I'm tired of this pointless fighting."

"You speak like it never had anything to do with you." The same man from earlier tried to provoke the prisoner. "Someone like you-"

"And what would you know when all you've ever done was live with a silver spoon in your mouth?" A dangerous glint glowed in Umi's eyes when she faced the noble. The guards pointed their spears at her barely inches away from her neck. But she did not back down.

"Someone like you wouldn't know what it's like to work hard to earn a respectable positon." Maki could see Umi grip the chains around her wrists to the point where her knuckles turned white. "My hands may not be clean like yours, but these hands have gone through all kinds of trials to earn a place where I could have prevented such needless bloodshed that you people want so badly. But with such a position there is only so much I can do. In the end, I was a pawn, used only to be tossed aside once no longer useful."

"And if I can change your mind about that resolution?"

All heads turned towards the king who broke the heavy atmosphere. Even Maki was surprised that her father made the suggestion. She searched his face for an answer only to find a calm expression.

"You are a fool."

"Then I hope this fool will open your eyes."

* * *

"Maki, are you tired?" The calming voice called to her like the soothing sounds of the ocean waves.

"I was just thinking…" The princess blinked out of her thoughts and turned to her knight.

"About?"

"Who exactly was the fool back then."

"Are you trying to rub salt into an old wound?" Umi chuckled lightly before her eyes softened. "It seems that the only fool was me that day."

"Tell me about it, you're completely different from when we first spoke to each other." The redhead added.

"Says the person who pointed her sword at a trained knight when she was still learning the basics." Umi raised a brow at Maki.

"Y-you provoked me first okay!" Heat exploded on Maki's cheeks while the other tried to hide a smile tugging on the corner of her lips.

"It's a good thing that your terrible sword instructor was quickly replaced then." The knight walked behind Maki who was sitting behind her desk and looked out the window.

"Demon instructor." Maki mumbled under her breath. She never believed how hard Umi's training could be until she experienced it herself. To this very day she deeply regrets not listening to a certain trio's words of wisdom.

"At least your swordsmanship has gotten better. Your father made the right choice to allow you to learn self-defense. I can't always be able to protect you." Said Umi.

"I know." Maki traced the hidden scar under the uniform Umi wore. The gesture sent electricity throughout the knight's body. The old memories of an unfaithful event resurfaced in her mind when Maki spoke in the soft tone. "Sometimes I wished I was stronger."

"I think that mouth of yours is strong enough." The knight jested only to receive a punch to the shoulder in return.

"Way to ruin the moment." Maki grumbled and crossed her arms.

"I hope that day will never come though." Umi brought the other's hands into hers and gently kissed them. It was definitely not helping Maki's blood pressure. "These hands are meant to build great things…I don't want to see them become dirtied in blood. So let these hands of mine continue to protect them from doing so."

"Even if it means you have to do it yourself?"

"I'm already used to it." The two locked eyes and Umi could tell that the princess didn't like her ways of reasoning.

"You have that look again." Maki narrowed her eyes at the person standing in front of her. "I won't throw you away like she did!"

"I never said you would." Umi remained calm as the other slowly grew angry and annoyed.

"Why do you always do this to me?!" The princess tore her hands out of the knight's and clenched them into fists. "Whenever I take the courage to take a step forward to catch up to you, you always seem to take two steps back. What's with that?! I don't get you! If you don't want this, then stop being so nice to me! Stop doing things that give me the wrong impression!"

A hand gently caressed her cheek. They wiped away the tears that Maki didn't noticed had fallen from her eyes. She blinked away more tears and was met with the face that she was always unable to read. It frustrated her, and she was tired of walking around in circles with the complicated knight.

Impulsively, Maki jerked Umi's collar towards herself and crashed their lips together. It was a bit too sudden for the knight, and much to both of their displeasure, their lips weren't the only things that crashed into each other. Their first kiss was cut off shortly because of the tingling feeling of clashed teeth and red foreheads. But nonetheless, Umi was unable to hold back her face from exploding into flames.

"Ma- that was- w-w-w-wh-" Umi became a stuttering mess. Something Maki never got to see often (only when a certain chest-grabbing priestess would these the other).

"I-It's not like I had a choice or anything!" Twirling her finger in a lock of hair, she too, started to feel the room temperature become too warm to her liking. "So I thought…"

"To think that you would be bad at kissing too…" Amber irises averted away and their owner mumbled to herself.

"W-what's that supposed to mean?! Last thing I remember, you-"

Like the air in her lungs were being sucked out, Maki forgot how to breathe when Umi leaned in and pressed their lips together. It was softer than the one the princess initiated, but by no means did that mean Maki didn't like it. Both of their faces were flushed when they pulled apart.

"Does that answer your questions?" Umi held the younger closer and whispered into her ear. The knight refused to let Maki see her face at the moment; Umi was trying really hard not to faint at the moment.

Their first kiss wasn't anything put perfect, but the second one made up for it. However, Maki couldn't help feel annoyed and a tad bit of jealously towards the blue haired knight. Pouting, she hid her face into Umi's shoulder.

"I wonder how you got so good at kissing…"

"Is someone perhaps jealous?"

"As if…" A short silence. "Did she…ever kiss you like that?"

Umi felt conflicted to tell the other, but she wanted to come clean. Her actions have out her in a position where everything is laid out on the table. No more secrets. No more running away.

"…yes…but, the feelings were somewhat one-sided." Maki pushed away and looked at Umi with a confused expression. Umi forced a smile in return, recalling the past feelings for that one person. "I…fell for her charms while she used me. I was blinded by love. And in the end…I was thrown away like a broken toy to longer needed." A deep sigh escaped Umi's lips. "That's why tried to restrain my emotions every time I was so close to you. I was afraid. Afraid of love."

"But you know how I…"

"Hm?"

"D-don't make me say it aloud idiot!"

They became hypnotized within each other's eyes. Slowly, the two's head began to lean in again, but something interrupted their tender moment together.

"Nya, again?" A strange, cat-like noise came from the other side of the door.

"Rin, you idiot!" A whisper-like yell followed afterwards,

Immediately, the pair swung open the doors and found four guilty culprits frozen in place.

"Crap!" The second ginger gulped.

"Rin…Honoka…Nico…Nozomi…" A dark aura emitted from the unamused knight.

"Oh my, is Umi-chan embarrassed? It's okay, we'll keep your confession a secret from your fan club." Nozomi jested, but it showed that it didn't amuse the blue haired knight when they heard her knuckles pop.

"RUN!" The eavesdroppers immediately sprinted away from Umi to save their lives. Maki, on the other hand, was planning to make their lives for the next few days miserable.


	17. Chapter 17 - Erena x Anju: Darkness

**A/N: So, this happened right as I get back to the start of my spring semester. A bit short, but nonetheless, my rusty self hasn't been writing at all if you had noticed. For the readers who are still reading my stories, thank you. Apologies to the requester if you were expecting something better.**

 **As usual, I do not own Love Live or the characters.**

* * *

My Princess – Ch. 16

Paring: Anju x Erena

Rating: T

Notes: Requested by FurFurKanga (if you enjoy reading KotoUmi fics you should check this person out). Inspired by Gallows Bells cover by Nano. WARNINGS FOR DARK THEMES

 **xXx**

Darkness surrounded Erena in the enclosed, barred room. Her dull eyes stared back lifelessly in front of her, the image of red staining her hands. Her back was pressed up against the stone wall with her legs out across the cold, hard ground. The stench of iron and mold clung in the air, but she could only smell the sweet smell of lavender mixed with blood.

How many days has it been since she had last seen the sunlight? Erena had lost count of time. No. It was more like time had stopped for her ever since "that" day. Her turquoise irises closed and took her back to "that" day.

" _Erena."_

The call of her name in a familiar voice caused her heart to ache. Erena could see that person standing in front of her. Copper blonde color hair falling to her upper back, lilac irises to compliment her glowing smile; small details that only keen observers would know.

" _Smile for me."_

Erena could imagine a cheeky smile on her face. They would often occur when the other would tease her or after getting out of trouble. The thought of those happier days brought a tug on her lips.

" _Don't cry."_

A bitter laugh escaped from Erena's lips. Maybe she was going insane. The thought that a person who is already dead trying to comfort her was laughable. Once dead, one will stay dead. Nothing can bring the dead back to life. Those are the rules of life.

"I'm sorry." Strange as it was, the apology slipped by in a whisper.

"I miss you…I want to see you. I want to hold you. I want to be by your side." Erena pulled her legs close to her chest.

" _Don't worry, if it's you, it doesn't hurt."_

Words piled onto Erena's tongue, but they were all stuck in her throat, unable to voice her feelings. Warmth poured down her face as she huddled closer into the corner of the cell.

"Forgive me Princess…I have wronged you…" Over and over, the former knight continued to apologize. Her tears continued to fall, all the while being tortured by memories of their past together, and slowly pulling her into a slumber.

"I love you."

* * *

"Wake up!" Erena stirred in her sleep, awoken by the loud creaks of the cell door. Standing in front of her was the warden along with two armed royal guards.

"It is time." The royal guard spoke in a grim tone. He stared at the one who was once his superior, someone he once looked up to and vowed to follow to the depths of hell. But wasn't that what all of them had vowed when they became Knights of the King's Guard? To be loyal to their king and the royal family?

"So, my sentence has finally been decided." Erena spoke aloud to herself.

"Let's go." The guards put chains around Erena's hands and they pushed her out of the cell.

They escorted out of the dark dungeon. Bright lights blinded her as she steps into the shining sunlight of day. Her eyes squinted to adjust herself after being used to the darkness of the jail cell she once occupied.

 **xXx**

"Hang the traitor!" The crowd around the gallows demanded as Erena was brought to the place she would spend her last moments. Her judgement has been given.

Guilty.

Her crime was murdering Princess Yuuki Anju, the beloved daughter of the king.

Erena looked up to the gallows. This was the place she was going to die. Not in the honorable way she thought she would had in service. Truthfully, she had rather her head be chopped off. Treason was the worst offense anyone can do against their own kingdom.

"Hang! Hang! Hang!" The crowds chanted for it to begin.

The former knight took careful steps up the wooden steps. She looked upon the mass crowd of people to watch her plunge to her death. It was almost as if Death was counting the steps she took before it was going to happen.

The crowd grew silent as the announcer read the royal decree. Erena tuned out his words. What's the point of listening when she was a dead either way? The rest of the world just didn't matter anymore to her. Just like how she no longer matters to them. Even after her death, the world will still move on.

The small breeze blew into her face. Two long weeks of spending time in the dark dungeon had made her forgotten how much she loved to ride in the open fields…with her.

Originally, Erena was not from this kingdom. But under the orders of her home she was to grow close to the princess, earn the trust of the king, and when the time was right, strike when they would least expect it. But before she knew it, Erena had found this kingdom to be her new home and the later just to be a hellhole where only the strongest survives.

The guards behind Erena pushed her forward. The noose was put around her neck and the people began to chant once again.

Hang the traitor.

Hang the murderer.

Erena closed her eyes and blocked out the whole world. Yet, her body was quivering out of fear. Of everything that she could had seen in her last moments, she saw "her".

"Anju…" The princess's name slipped past Erena's lips.

"Erena." There, smiling the same as usual amongst the crowd was the princess dressed in white.

"Did you wait long?" Erena spoke amongst the raging crowd wondering if she could hear her.

"A little, but I didn't mind." She replied.

"I see." That was all Erena could think of to say.

"Let's go Erena." Anju opened her arms and smiled once again.

"You really were too kind for you own good."

Erena thought to herself as the solid ground below her became air and world around her became nothing.


	18. Chapter 18 - Nozomi x Umi: Kiss Me

**Hey everyone, just gonna drop this here and disappear for a couple more months (because you know, that's what I'm good at these day). Apologies if it seems messy, but I do hope you enjoy it (I tried really hard not to turn it into a tragedy!).**

 **Shout outs:**

 **BlackWolfToRi: Thank you for your support and kind reviews every time you read my stories!**

 **Chief Ushio: Back for now, but who knows for how long…**

 **FurFurKanga: You're very much welcome! And can I say that I enjoy reading your KotoUmi too**

 **NOTE: I do not own any original characters from LOVE LIVE.**

* * *

My Princess – Ch. 18

Paring: Nozomi x Umi

Rating:

Notes: Request from guest Anon

 **xXx**

"Pretty please~ Umi-chan?"

Umi was in a bind. Somehow, the knight has gotten herself into a troublesome situation. It had all started out when she was called into the usual hangout room for the princess and her friends. She arrived in a timely matter, as always, and did her usual greeting to the princess and her friends (of noble lineage) as well. But once she closed the door behind her, she could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand up straight. Somethings wasn't right, or more like, something was up and the blue haired knight did not want a part of it.

Amber eyes averted away from the taupe haired girl and tried to block out her honey-sweet voice, pleading for help from the knight. In her mind, Umi was mapping out an escape route to get away from her dangerous position. Being stuck in a room with very, and by very, she means VERY persuading women, her escape was beginning to look more like a false glimpse of hope.

For starters, the knight was currently cornered against the wall. To her left was the window, an easy escape route, but was guarded by not one, but three others. The problem wasn't exactly the number. The younger, timid girl, Koizumi Hanayo, would have let Umi slipped by without resistance. Next to Hanayo was another, Yuuki Anju, who probably wouldn't try to lift a finger to try and stop Umi, but she did have her own methods up her sleeve. And last, but not least, the smallest of the three, Yazawa Nico. She may be of small stature, but beneath all of that, she was the problem out of the three. There was no way Nico was going to let Umi get past her. For all the knight knew, the petite girl was one that pushed for this idea.

"Umi-chan!" The call of her name had her turned back to the one who currently had her cornered. Minami Kotori; not only was she the most possible culprit, she was also a childhood friend of Umi's, which also means she knows every button and weak points to get Umi on her knees.

"K-Kotori…is there something you need?" Umi could feel sweat trickling down the side of her face.

"Please help us." Kotori moved in closer which had Umi back up even more despite already having her back pressed against the wall; she was practically standing on her tiptoes.

"With?" Umi concentrated on calming down the fist-sized muscle banging against her chest.

"Be Nozomi-chan's lover!"

"Eh?" Umi felt as if Kotori has slapped her across the face instead of asking for help. "I'm sorry?"

Umi looked around and found the rest with serious faces. Looking over Kotori's shoulder, Umi found the princess with a gloomy expression. The usual playful princess was sitting silently, looking out the window paying no attention to whatever was happening in the room. At first, Umi had thought the princess was the one came up with the idea to tease the knight, but that did not seem to be the case.

"Pretty sure you didn't forget what tonight is," Nico spoke up.

"Of course not. Tonight is-" Umi looked dead straight into the other's eyes. Nico knew well that the gears in Umi's mind have begun to turn.

"Well? Surely the dutiful knight of the Sonoda family has not forgotten such an important event." Nico continued to press on with her questioning, of course, without a hint of frustration with the knight. Umi broke her eyes away from the smaller girl and set her gaze on the still silent princess.

"...tonight is the masquerade party that the king and queen have planned for the longest time. Numerous suitors will be here to try to win the princess's heart." The whole idea of the party, in Umi's opinion, was ridiculous. However, it was better than having the numerous suitors take Nozomi on dates, trying to flirt with her, and only to ultimately fail. But there was an annoying voice in the back of Umi's mind that kept popping whenever she least expects it to.

 _I won't hand her to anyone._

"Umi-chan?" Kotori's voice brought the knight back to reality.

"Jealous much?" Nico smirked at the knight.

Before she had realized it, Umi's jaw had tightened and her hands were balled up into fists. She quickly sent an annoyed look towards Nico and straighten herself out.

"Princess," Umi called out to the distant girl. "if you wish for me to do so, I will pose as you lover."

"If you don't want to then you don't have to." And with that, the purple-haired princess left her friends and a confused knight behind.

"You screwed up big time, idiot." Umi ignored Nico and wondered to herself why Nozomi left in such a foul mood.

* * *

As a child, Umi was taught never to let her feelings get in the way with her duty. Her father and grandfather were strict with her training. By the age of seven, she was already wielding a real sword; the weight of a real blade was something she had become accustomed to. Although she has never killed anyone, it has crossed her mind that a day will come where she would have to take another's life in order protect the ones she serves. She made that resolve at the age of nine when she first met the Princess.

Although it's been years since their first meeting, Umi could remember it like the back of her hand. Nozomi was quiet as a child, surprisingly more than Umi. Umi would have to personally thank a certain ginger for helping break the princess out of her she'll like she had with the knight.

As the years passed them by, Umi had to change the way she acted around Nozomi. Although the princess insisted that Umi act normally around her when no one else was present, the knight couldn't let her guard down. Umi wasn't afraid of others looking down on her or scorning her for being too familiar with a mere knight, but she what she feared most was other's trying to find ways to tarnish the princess's name.

Yet, Umi could not help herself be drawn to Nozomi. Her pure thoughts and mischievous pokes at Umi was dear to the knight. She didn't want Nozomi to lose her light; Umi didn't want anyone to take it away from her either. Umi have been told by many that she is selfless, but Umi would argue, she is the most selfish being alive. The knight wants her princess to be happy, but if that happiness could possibly be with someone else, Umi does not know if she can let go of Nozomi so easily.

* * *

"Earth to Blockhead, are you listening?" Nico's voice pulled Umi back to reality.

"Huh?"

"Great, she wasn't." The brunette let out a sarcastic remark. "Why do I have to deal with you idiots?!" It seems that she shorter girl was at her last straw.

"Because you're one too." A snide remark came from the red-haired individual sitting in a chair across from the pair.

"I didn't need an answer Slanted Eyes!" Nico yelled at her.

"What was that Imp?!"

" _Here we go again…"_ Everyone sighed, knowing full well that this was just another usual exchange of words between Nico and the other.

"Will you two knock it off? We get you want to flirt and all, but there is a time and place for that." The blonde deadpanned.

"SHUT UP ELI! I'M NOT FLIRTING WITH HER!" The two shouted back at her. "STOP COPYING ME!"

"Come on, let's go." The taller girl beside Anju wearing a black mask escorted her out the room and left the others behind. While the others followed behind, Nico and Maki were still lost in their silent war with sparks flying in the background.

"But…" Umi spoke with a curious voice that caught the attention of her friends.

"Curious of where she is?" Eli nudged the other with a playful smile.

"Why am I the only one wearing a suit while you guys are wearing your uniforms?" The knight had her hair tied back, wearing a dark blue suit. She could feel the weight of how expensive the clothes were; the suit was tailored with the best materials that could only be obtained by the shops owned by the Minamis. Umi prayed nothing would happen to the suit or her future paychecks would be spent paying off the possible damages on the delicate pieces of fabrics.

"That's what's bothering you…" Eli gave the other a disappointed look. "Anyway, it's to blend in with the suitors to keep their hands off your dear princess my dear, dense knight."

"It's unnecessary." Umi began to unconsciously pull at the necktie. "Why can't I just dress normally?"

"You look handsome Umi-chan." Kotori beamed happily at her work of art. The idea may have been Nico's, but the taupe haired girl probably enjoyed dressing up the knight more than anyone.

Umi blushed at the compliment. "Let's just go before we get in trouble for not doing our job." She pushed forward but was quickly stopped by Anju.

"You're forgetting something very important Dashing Knight." Anju handed Umi a simple, dark blue mask. "It is a masquerade party after all."

 **xXx**

"Will she be okay?" Maki wore a red mask, twirling a lock of her hair.

"I'm sure there's nothing to worry about." Eli stood beside the redhead and observed the ballroom.

"Of course she will! My plan is flawless!" Nico puffed out her chest with pride.

"Really? Then explain that." Maki pointed at the blue haired knight who was currently bombarded by a crowd of girls.

"She is a lost cause," Nico muttered. "That's it! Time for Plan B!"

"What's Plan B?" The blonde knight tilted her head in a curious manner.

* * *

Nozomi rolled her eyes behind her mask. How much longer was she going to have to listen to the guy talk? All that came out of his mouth was things he owned and features about himself that the princess could tell were either too cocky or not true.

Another sigh escaped from her lips; the night was going to be a long one. Nozomi couldn't help herself from thinking of a certain dense knight. That was until she saw a figure in a nice dark blue suit walking towards her. At first, the princess felt her hands begin to sweat. She didn't know why, but the air surrounds the individual felt so familiar despite their face hiding behind a mask. But Nozomi knew such a person didn't exist once the said person tripped on another's foot, spilling champagne onto the man who had kept her occupied with his senseless talk.

"Hey, what the hell?!"

"Ah…sorry…" Nozomi blinked at the familiar voice.

 _No way! Umi-chan?!_ The princess couldn't believe that the knight was drinking alcohol, let alone wearing a suit.

"This is a very expensive suit you know! How is someone like you going to pay for this?!" The man kept blabbering about his clothes while Umi paid him no attention. Instead, the knight was fixated on the beautiful girl in front of her.

Umi walked to Nozomi and took her hand. The princess was confused at the action, actually, everyone was. Technically, they had already become the center of attention when Umi tripped, but nonetheless, the knight paid them no attention.

"Where do you think you're going? We're not finished talking here!"

"Umi-chan? Are you okay?" Nozomi began to worry the situation would get out of hand. Umi let out a loud sigh and took a deep breath; all eyes were on her.

She pulled Nozomi into a kiss. The guests, along with the king and queen were stunned.

Nozomi wasn't sure what to do. Should she be angry and slap the knight? Or should she go hole up in her room because she just kissed her long-time crush in front of everyone? Either way, she was going to have to enjoy the kiss while it lasted, despite the hint of champagne lingering from the other, because once sober, Umi was going to regret it later.

The princess felt the warm lips move away from hers. A bright blush was painted across both of their faces.

Umi pointed her finger at the king and queen. "I wish to announce my engagement to Princess Nozomi! If anyone wishes to take her hand from me then I challenge any brave soul to a duel! I, Sonoda Umi, will not run from a fight and will face you will my pride on the line!"

" _She's drunk! She's definitely drunk!"_ Nozomi could see Umi waking up tomorrow and burying herself in a hole.

"Are you against my proposal?" Umi gave Nozomi's hand a gentle squeeze. The princess's heart melted at the sight in front of her. Umi was practically making the face of puppy that wanted care and attention. How exactly was Nozomi supposed to say no to that face?

"Do you love me?" She wanted to know. Nozomi didn't want an engagement with someone who didn't love her, even if that meant rejecting Umi.

"With all my heart. I would do anything to keep you safe and happy. Even if the whole world turns against you, I will stand by your side." Determination shined from amber colored eyes. Umi's feelings were genuine and Nozomi could see it.

"You won't regret it right?" Nozomi blushed harder.

"Never."

"Then kiss me again." The princess commanded.

"Eh?" Umi blinked.

"Are you not going to do it?" Nozomi puffed out her and pouted at the other. "Don't get cold feet now."

"Uh- I- well- that was because-" The temperature in the room began to rise, or to be more precise, Umi was becoming a human heater. It wasn't long before the knight fainted into the arms of the princess.

"Dummy…" The princess muttered to herself.

* * *

(Next Day)

"You sure have a lot of guts saying that in front of the king and queen Umi." Nico grinned at the said person.

"This is all your fault for giving me that drink!" Umi had tears welling up in her eyes.

"Are you saying you regret saying all of those things to Nozomi? Should we call the wedding off?" Nico continued to probe the other. "What would your dear princess think if she heard that?"

"Nicocchi, I'll give you a punishment if you continue to tease Umi-chan." Nozomi stepped in to save her knight.

"Would you look at that? I just remembered that I promised Kotori-chan to go shopping with her! Later!" The brunette dashed out the room and left the pair to their own devices, allowing a wave of silence enter the room.

"Umi-chan." The knight jumped out of her skin. She was starting to feel a dangerous aura from the princess and didn't know what to do.

"Y-yes Pri- N-Nozomi!" Sweat trickled down Umi's face.

"Hold me."

"I'm sorry?"

"OR would you rather kiss me?" Nozomi eyed the nervous girl. A quick, gentle feeling brushed against Nozomi's lips.

"I-is that good enough?" A hue of red spread across Umi's face. In response to her question, Nozomi wrapped her arms around the other's neck and hid her face into the crook of Umi's neck causing more heat to rise up the knight's cheeks.

"Nope. I'm gonna make you keep doing it until I'm satisfied." Nozomi mumbled.

"You're shameless."

* * *

 **Until Next Time… (whenever that will be…)**


	19. Chapter 19 - Eli x Umi: Don't Stop

**This started as a regular drabble…and then I just got carried away. Oh well, at least I'm getting back into writing.**

* * *

My Princess – Ch. 19

Paring: Eli x Umi

Rating: T (slightly NSFW)

Notes: Request from shirohasnothing P.S. – I chickened out near the end _(:3」∠)_

* * *

Umi bit the inside of her cheek to hold back her words. Her hands were balled up into fists so tight that her knuckles turned white. She was using all her strength to retrain her anger towards her fellow comrades. Groundless rumors have been spreading around the base. It had all begun when Umi had her wedding with the eldest daughter of the Ayase family, Ayase Eli.

Umi came from a strict military family. The Sonoda's were greatly well-known throughout the country, or at least they were before the family name became sullied from a pollical scandal a couple years back. But Umi was no fool; she knew her grandfather had been framed for a crime he didn't commit which was the sole reason why she didn't want to get involved with anything or anyone pertaining too closely to politics. Unfortunately, her marriage to Eli made that wish impossible. The Ayase family was deeply involved with politics. In fact, Eli's father was a respected member of the council as was her grandfather before he retired, let alone is also related to the crown. The whole marriage was arranged by the king. There was no way Umi or her family could refuse. However, as Umi expected, rumors of the arranged marriage were spreading like wildfire.

"They must have threatened the crown to marry into such a high-status family. They should learn their place after that scandal." Umi glared at the pair passing by who quickly walked away when they realized she had heard them.

"What's wrong Sonoda? Cat got your tongue?" Umi wanted to ignore the voice, but it was hard to do when a group of guys were encircling around her.

"What do you want Ichihara? Was your lesson from the opening ceremony not enough last time? Or are you all masochists that you want more?" Amber eyes glared at the supposed leader of their group.

"Talking big for someone from a family with a tarnished name." Ichihara scoffed at her threat. "As if the Sonoda family haven't done anything else so underhanded. I bet your grandfather threatened the King to arrange the marriage between you and Ayase-san."

"You should learn how to keep your mouth shut." She walked away, pushing through the others. They weren't much use since they didn't try to stop her.

"Hey! Who said I was done talking!?" Ichihara grabbed Umi's arm without a second thought. At first, he thought his bigger group of friends would scare Umi; instead, they all cowered behind him after just one look from Umi's stare.

"If you don't let me go this instant, I will use the means of self-defense in place of my generosity."

"G-go ahead! I'd like to see you try!" He forced a smirk. "Ayase-san should have married someone better. Someone like me."

Umi didn't hesitate to send her fist flying towards his face. She figured this would be the best way to let out some steam.

* * *

"So, how's the married life?" Nico asked the question before popping a cookie in her mouth. Eli sat comfortably with her two best friends at the Sonoda mansion. The question had her thinking to herself. "Don't tell me what's-her-face is treating you badly? If she is, I will march to wherever the hell she is and punch her in the face before throwing divorce papers in her face!"

"Nico, you're in her house you know…" Eli deadpanned.

"Nicocchi is so protective~." Nozomi giggled at the brunette. "Don't worry, Elichi is in good hands."

"Oh, don't give me that 'the cards told me so' bull." Nico frowned. "I seriously don't think she could take care of Eli. I mean come on, if Old man Ohara didn't arrange the marriage, the So-"

"That's enough Nico!" The said person jumped in her seat when Eli raised her voice. The blonde sighed at her friend's behavior, but she appreciated that Nico was looking out for her. "Umi is treating me very well."

"Oh? Using first names already? My~ how fast Elichi is moving." Nozomi began poking fun at Eli to change the atmosphere of the room.

"N-Nozomi!" A light shade of pink colored Eli's cheeks when the purple haired girl pointed that out.

"Elichi is so pure. But to think that fate would bring you to your crush so easily. You must really be loved by the heavens." Nozomi added, making Eli blush harder.

"Crush?" Nico furrowed her eyebrows and looked at the other two. "What the hell are you talking about Nozomi?"

"Elichi has been crushing on Sonoda Umi for the longest time. I didn't tell you?" The busty girl tilted her head.

"NO! What the hell Nozomi?!" Nico shot up in her seat. "Why'd you leave me out of the loop!? Do you have any idea on how much I have missed out on teasing her?!"

"That's why you're mad?!" Eli couldn't believe her friends were fighting over such a trivial thing.

Nico sat back down with a huff and took a sip from her teacup. "So how far have you two gone then?" The question had Eli spitting out her tea.

"W-what?!" Eli was flabbergasted earning a smirk from the petite girl.

"Oh, come on. You two are married now. You have to had spent your wedding night…" Nico trailed off when Eli's face became crestfallen. "Wait…really?"

Eli looked away and played with her fingers. She didn't want to admit that the idea of sleeping with her partner scared her, but they were complete strangers to each other. Besides knowing about each other's family backgrounds, there was almost nothing else in between. Eli's thoughts lead her to scrunch up her face deeper.

"Why don't you ask her on a date then?" Nozomi proposed to give the blonde some ideas. "There's no need to rush things if you're not comfortable with each other."

"If anything, she's lucky she married you because anyone would die to even have you look their way- ow! The hell Nozomi?" Nico rubbed the side of her ribs when the taller girl jabbed her with her elbow.

"Umi-sama, welcome back. You're home ear- oh my goodness!" Three heads perked up at the maid's voice. They peeked around the corner and found Eil's wife with a grimace present; her face was battered up, cheek bandaged along with a cut lip.

"Sonoda-san, the General said that you are to be on vacation leave for the time being. He says to take it was a present to spend time with your wife as you did not have a honeymoon." The General's secretary gave Umi a salute and left after escorting her back home.

"Vacation leave." Umi scoffed. "He might as well just have said suspension instead of sugarcoating it."

"Umi-sama, are you alright? Do you hurt anywhere?" The maid's eyes filled with worry looking at the blue haired girl.

"I'm fine. Just a couple scratches." Umi gave her a smile of reassurance to ease her. "Thank you for worrying Rena."

"Y-you're welcome…" Rena's cheeks flushed. Eli couldn't help feeling a little jealous of how close they were.

"Ohhh…" The blonde jumped and turned around to find Nozomi and Nico cooing at her. The smirks on their faces were so easy to read. They knew.

"W-what?" Eli gave the two an annoyed look.

"Nothing~." They both responded together. Sometimes Eli wondered how those two got along so well.

"I'm tired. I'll be in my room." Umi passed by the three making way to her room. Eli gave her spouse a worried look, only to be avoided. She couldn't help but feel disappointed given the cold shoulder.

 **xXx**

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Nico left the mansion with Nozomi lost in a deep thought. "I don't like the way she's being treated. Especially when she has to stay here."

"Nicocchi really is caring." Nozomi softly bumped into the other. "Don't worry, Umi-chan is just awkward, that's all."

"You talk like you know her."

"I do. She's my cousin after all." Nozomi put a hand to her chin and racked her brain for old memories. "I never told you?"

"NO!"

Eli watched her two friends leave from the window and sighed to herself. She looked at the silver band on her finger and wonder what her uncle was thinking when he arranged the marriage.

"Nozomi-chan hasn't changed at all." The voice behind her gave Eli a small startle. She turned around and found Umi's grandmother and mother smiling at her.

"Ah…yes…Grandmother…" Eli still wasn't used to calling the elder woman that, but the warmth she radiated made her feel comfortable.

"It seems that Umi-chan got into trouble with her superiors for getting into a fight today." Eli frowned, earning a soft smile from the other. "Why don't you bring these to her room?" Umi's grandmother handed Eli a box with letter's reading Homura's Bakery. Eli wasn't sure what the woman was getting at, but she took the box without hesitation.

"Yes, Grandmother." Eli smiled brightly and went upstairs to Umi's room.

"Honestly, Umi needs to stop being so shy. Eli isn't going to bite her." Umi's mother sighed while her grandmother gave a hearty laugh.

"You weren't any better when you first met Ryoma."

"Mother!"

 **xXx**

Umi laid in her bed with her arm resting over her eyes. She was tired, both mentally and physically, but just couldn't seem to fall asleep. Another sigh escaped her lips before face-planting into the nearby pillow. When she heard a soft knock from the other side of the door, Umi immediately straighten herself out before opening it. "Yes?"

"U-Umi-sama, I was wondering if you were hungry so I brought you some tea and snacks." Rena tried to hide her blush, but it didn't matter because Umi didn't pay much attention to it.

"Thank you, Rena." Umi moved to the side to let her in and closed the door behind them. Rena entered and set the tray onto a table near the corner of the room.

"Is there anything else you would like Umi-sama?" The maid fiddle with her hands and kept her eyes glued to her feet. Being in the same room alone with the "Shining Knight" was a dream come true for any of the younger maids who worked at the Sonoda mansion.

"No-" Another knock interrupted Umi's sentence. "Yes, I'm coming." She got up to open the door and was surprised to find Eli on the other side holding a box of sweets from Homura's Bakery. "Eli-san?"

"I was asked to bring these to you from Grandmother," Eli noticed Rena in Umi's room and felt a small pang in her chest. "I'm sorry, did I interrupt you?"

"No, please, come in." Umi walked her into her room and sat in the chair, signaling for Eli to sit across from. "Rena, could get another cup for Eli-san?" The maid gave a bow and left the room, but Eli could hear a dissatisfied mumble under her breath as she left. She couldn't pick out the words, but it was most likely something about Eli being in the way. "Is there something wrong Eli-san?"

"Eh?! Ah- no, I was just spaced out a bit." Eli gave Umi a quick smile and quickly tried to change the course of the conversation. "So, this is your room…it's very…"

"Plain." Umi took a sip from her teacup. "I know."

"N-no! It's not that! I was going to say it is very simple! It suits you." Umi chuckled at the other's panicked state making Eli blush at the discovery of a new side to her spouse.

"It's okay. I've been told that I should put more decorations, but I just never seem to have the time since I'm always so busy." Eli wondered how red her face was. The charming smile Umi gave her made her heart race. The blonde was beginning to wonder if the room was getting hot like her. Umi on the other hand, didn't seem to notice the blush on Eli's face. Her eyes were too focused on the box Eli had brought with her.

"Shall we have some sweets?" The question Eli posed brought Umi back to reality. "You look like you really want them." Heat rose up Umi's neck knowing that Eli have seen such an embarrassing side of her.

"I-I apologize for acting like this…" Umi turned away and wished she could disappear from the surface of the world. It wasn't every day she would let her guard down around others.

"There's no need to apologize." Eli giggled. The sound of her angelic voice was so soothing, Umi was sure some of the heavy weight lifted off her shoulders, only to be hit with another wave of guilt.

 **xXx**

"Why don't you two go on a honeymoon. Umi, you're not going to be busy for the next few weeks so go spend more time with your wife and get to know her." The stoic man sitting across from her at the dinner table suggested the idea.

"Father!" Heat rose to Umi's cheeks knowing that her family were going to poke their nose into her married life. Eli couldn't stop herself from doing the same. She had always heard rumors that the Sonoda family were strict with rules, but after living with them for the past few days, she was beginning to think that that wasn't always the case.

"I have to agree with your father Umi." Umi retorted the same way to her mother as she did to her father. She could not believe that they were going to have this conversation at the dinner table with everyone present.

"Umi-chan." The younger girl shut her mouth and looked at her grandmother. "I want you both to be have a happy and healthy marriage. That means both of you are to put effort into the relationship if you want things to work out."

"…I understand…"

"Good. Your grandfather and I are waiting for more little children to run around in this house. Your sister and niece don't visit home often because they live too far away." The old woman put a hand to her cheek and pretended to be sad. "I want my Umi-chan to have children too."

"G-Grandmother! Can we not have this talk at the dinner table." Umi was beet red, while the same could be said for Eli. The adults enjoyed their teasing of the newlyweds and went back to idle discussions amongst themselves. Looking from the corner of their eyes, they got a glimpse of each other briefly, only to avert away as their faces turned a brighter shade of red.

* * *

The next day, the two were kicked out of the house. With no other choice, Umi took their bags and they headed for the train station. Eli followed in suit as she did not know where their destination was, but she couldn't help feeling avoided when Umi refused look at her and always walk a few steps in front of her. Lost in her thoughts, Eli wondered if they could get closer like their families wanted; if not, this was going to be a painfully awkward honeymoon.

"How do you feel about the beach Eli-san?" They both took a seat across each other at their booth on the train.

"Eh?" Eli looked up at the other.

"Well…" Pink softly colored Umi's cheeks. "We have a vacation house near the beach…and I was wondering if that was okay with you…I apologize for not asking you beforehand.

"I would love to go to the beach. The summer weather makes it even better to go." Eli flashed a smile to the blue hair girl, making the other's heart quicken its pace.

"…I really don't deserve you…" Umi mumbled under her breath, but Eli was able to catch her words. She frowned knowing that her partner was insecure of their relationship.

"Why do you say that?" Eli was curious. Like, how can someone who is a splitting image of a fairy tale prince saying that to someone nothing close to a princess.

"You deserve someone who loves you. Not someone from a scandalous family who hardly knows how to interact with you…"

"Who's to say we can start now?" Eli steeled her nerves and took the other's hand. "I want to get to know the person I married. Not as Sonoda Umi, but just Umi…is it alright if I call you that? You can call me Eli too." The blonde fluttered her eyelashes.

"O-of course! I don't mind that at all!" Umi's pink cheeks quickly turned red at the contact of their hands. Eli let out a stifled giggle.

" _So cute."_ She thought to herself and got up, letting the hand go. Umi was confused at first, but immediately became stiff as a board when Eli took a seat beside her and laced their hands together. "Then this is okay too, right?"

"P-please don't tease me…" Eli chucked and enjoyed the warmth of their hands rest of the ride to the Sonoda vacation home.

 **xXx**

The scorching summer sun was at its highest peak, but that didn't stop people from enjoying their fun under the blue sky. Umi was dressed lightly in casual clothes fit for the hot weather. The two had arrived earlier to the vacation home and were getting ready to go out.

Umi paced the living room as she tried to calm herself. Last night she had received a call from a certain purple haired girl to take Eli out on a date. A chill ran down her spine when she remembered what Nozomi told her _. "If you make Elichi cry, expect punishment when you two get back."_ She didn't know how Nozomi could ever possibly find out if it did happen, but truth be told, she didn't want to know.

"Sorry for the wait." Umi stopped what she was doing and found herself staring at her wife. The white, one-piece dress she was wearing had the other mesmerized. Eli even had her hair down which, in Umi's opinion, even more holy than the blonde already was. She was completely untouchable to Umi, just like when Eli walked down the aisle on their wedding day. "How do I look?"

"You look beautiful…" The words came out so casually that it had them both blushing. "L-let's go!"

 **xXx**

Hours have passed and Eli was currently pouting under the shade of the umbrella. Blue eyes stared intensely at a certain blue haired girl. This was supposed to be their moment to get closer to each other and it was completely ruined, all because Umi was too charming and grabbed the attention of other women. Eli was beginning to wonder if Umi have forgotten about her since she was currently too busy being surround by other girls in their revealing swim suits.

"Heyyy, why don't you teach us how to swim?" One of the girls grabbed Umi by the arm and pressed it between her chest. Baffled, Umi wasn't sure how to get away anymore.

Infuriated at the sight, Eli stormed off to the more secluded area of the beach. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes, but she didn't want them to. That would mean she would admit that her marriage was nothing but in name. She sighed and found herself staring at the ring on her left and.

" _You deserve someone who loves you."_

"Was Umi forced into their marriage against her will? Does that mean that Umi already had someone she loved? Does that mean I can't be the one for her?" Eli wanted to disappear. Sure, maybe she was overthinking the meaning behind the words, but that doesn't mean they couldn't be a possibility. She continued to be lost in thought until she felt a cold object press against her cheek and jumped in surprise.

"I was looking for you Eli." Eli carefully scanned Umi's face and found a trace of worry behind her amber eyes. She was touched at first, but gave a hum in response when she remembered how easily she was forgotten. "You should stay hydrated."

"I'm fine." Umi sat down beside her and frowned.

"Did I do something to upset you." It seems she haven't realized how hard Eli was trying to make their complicated relationship work.

"Not really. But you looked like you were having so much fun with those other girls so why don't you go back to them."

"I rather be here with you." There was no longer any hesitation behind her voice. Umi wondered to herself when exactly did she get all this confidence. "Wait a minute. Are you jealous?"

"So what if I am?!" Eli shot up and shouted down at Umi. "What's wrong with being jealous about other women hitting on the person I'm married to?! What's wrong with being jealous when the person I fell in love with isn't looking my way?!"

"Eh…? The person…you fell in love with…?" Umi wasn't sure what to say; it was such a sudden confession and to make matters worse, because of Umi's disability to see that she had hurt Eli made it hard to stomach. "Do you mean that?" Eli didn't try to reply, instead, the tried to walk off again. But this time, Umi stopped her. She wanted to know if those words were true of not. "Eli."

"Yeah…I love you…ever since that day you saved me from being taken hostage…"

"I see…" Umi soften the grip she had on Eli's arm. "…I didn't think you would feel about me that way…"

"You don't have to think about it too much. It doesn't matter-"

"It does." Eli turned her body to get a look at Umi. "I'm an idiot for thinking all to myself and not sharing my thoughts with you. All this time, I kept thinking that you deserved someone better than me, so I…" Umi let out a sigh. "What am I saying…?"

"So what you're saying is…" Eli trailed off.

"I…I can't deny that I have been charmed by you…one too many times to be exact." Umi cleared her throat. "And the first to do so…"

Eli felt like she was walking on air. It was a dream to hear those kinds of words from Umi. She was so happy that she couldn't contain it and jumped onto the other, pulling each other into a big embrace.

 **xXx**

Somehow, Umi found herself resting in Eli's lap (much to the other's persuading) while the other gently ran her fingers through her hair. She found it to be shameless to do such things in public, but she couldn't find herself to say no after what Umi had done earlier. Eli's fingers also felt good, but she wasn't going to admit to that out loud.

"Hey, Umi?" Umi turned her head to look up at the blonde who did the same looking down. "Can I be with you tonight?"

"Okay."

* * *

Eli couldn't believe that this was happening. She sat on the bed they were going to share. The mere thought of what was going to happen next made her chest feel like it was going to burst. She put a hand to her chest and took deep breaths to slow down her racing heart. Umi was currently in the shower because she had suggested Eli take one first to get sand off her body.

The sound of the shower being turned off sent a put a sinking feeling in Eli's stomach. Stripping out of her bathrobe, Eli slipped under the covers quickly. Umi stepped out of the bathroom with a towel covering her head to dry her hair.

"Are you feeling okay Eli?" Umi haven't realized that her wife was completely bare under the covers.

"Y-yeah…" Eli's face flushed when Umi sat at the edge of the bed. "H-hey Umi?"

"Yes?" Gentle amber irises locked with the other's blue eyes.

"Kiss me." Umi's face exploded at the command.

"A-are you sure about that?! I-I mean…"

"If it's you, I don't mind."

With eyes closed, Umi timidly moved closer to the blonde and slowly closed the distance between their faces, however, she stopped when their lips where only centimeters apart. Her heart was so loud she wondered if the other could hear it. She had hoped Eli would let her mentally prepare herself, but the other wrapped her arms around Umi's neck and completed the kiss. Umi could have sworn she stopped breathing for a good two seconds. They pulled away with flushed faces and felt as if the room temperature went up a few degrees.

"Eli…" Umi's face burned bright. "Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?"

"I-I did say I want to spend tonight with you…" Eli's face reflected Umi's.

"S-such things are only after marriage!"

"Umi, we are married."

"Ah…that's right…I-I apologize…it's just…I've never…done somethings like this before." Umi hid her face behind her hands. "I just had my first kiss too…"

"Eh?" Eli blinked. "That was your first kiss too?" They looked at each other before bursting out into laughter.

"We're a mess, aren't we?" Umi gave her signature lopsided smile to Eli right before she was pulled onto the bed.

"I don't care if we are. I want to be with you. That much I know." Eli initiated another kiss. It was more natural feeling like they had already done it multiple times, despite being only their second one. Umi moved on top of Eli when the other tugged her closer, accidentally groping her breast in the process, and earning a moan from the woman under her.

The sound acted like a trigger, flipping a switch inside of Umi. Carefully, she removed the covers hiding Eli's goddess-like body and studied every curve intensely. Eli immediately tired, but ultimately failed, to cover herself under the power gaze Umi gave. Umi began to press kisses against Eli's neck, the sensation felt like fire against Eli's skin. More and more, Umi made her way down towards the valley of her wife's breasts.

"U-Umi…"

"You're beautiful Eli."

"Mou…you make this like it's a second nature to you. Are you sure you're not lying to me about this being you first?" Eli was utterly embarrassed and hid her face behind a pillow.

"Why don't we find out?" Umi went back to kissing Eli's body, except, she was going lower with each one.

"W-wait Umi!"

"You started this." Amber eyes peaked from in between Eli's legs, glowing in the dim lit room.

"Umi!" Eli's voice hitched when she felt a kiss move up her inner thigh. Her body felt like it was on fire. Every touch she received from was just adding to the flames. "Don't stop…"

* * *

"I want to burry myself…" Umi was faceplanted into her pillow.

The morning sun had risen while the two were still tangled in between the sheets. Eli pulled her lover closer and giggled into the other's ear.

"Are you sure that was your first time?"

"Of course, it was!" Umi turned around. "I would never lie to you."

"I know, but I won't forgive you if you ever cheat on me." Her smile sent a familiar chill down her spine.

"Y-yes ma'm." The blue haired girl meekly responded.

"Good." Eli rolled Umi onto her back and straddle her at the hips. "Now it's my turn."

"E-eh?" Amber eyes flickered when the blonde licked her lips.

"It's not fair that you were the only one marking me." Eli replied.

"P-please go easy on me…"

* * *

 **One day…one day I will write a complete NSWF story. That one day just isn't today**


End file.
